Dog Days
by xThat One Personx
Summary: Those who man the eternal vigil often go unnamed and unrewarded... doing whatever is needed to protect humanity from those who conspire against it. These men and women are hunters, but not the kind that attend prestigious academies. They do not use Aura or semblance or handcrafted weapons... these are the headhunters... this is their vigil.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Head hunters

"C'mon on man" whined Travis the dog faunus

"I've only got two more and their mine" Today was not a good day for Travis. It all started with getting assigned guard duty and it only got worse from there. The toilet was broken and they were not allowed to use the one inside the facility, so that meant shitting in the bushes like an animal. The humans would probably have fun with that one. His nerves were killing him; he had only started smoking to impress the older faunus. That still didn't stop them from making wise cracks about his age. He joined the White Fang to earn respect but all the older members looked down on the newbies calling us things like young bucks and cubs, pun intended.

"Do you really want me twitchy with a gun in my hand?" He snarled at the older man.

"I want you to shut the fuck up and do your job" being a bear faunus the man towered over him. He didn't let it show but he was honestly scared

"Do you wa-nna fiHGT?" He scolded himself for showing weakness.

The bear faunus tightened his grip on his gun and took a threatening step towards Travis. Travis's whole body tightened up getting ready for a fight. The bear faunus looked him straight in the eye before he started laughing his ass off.

"I'm just yanking your chain pup!" The laughing continued. Travis didn't know whether to be relieved or insulted. The man held out a cigarette to the smaller of the two. "That's good though, keep standing up for yourself like that and you'll make it far in the White Fang. We only give the newbies trouble to see if they have what it takes to stand up for themselves; which is what our cause is all about." He clapped the younger boy on the shoulder before walking off.

'What just happened' he thought, looking down at the cigarette in his hand he smiled. "Shits starting to look up" he laughed

The report of a rifle and the bear faunus head exploded into a unrecognizable mess. It took a moment for what happened to process through his brain. He was covered with his new friend. Shaking uncontrollable he slowly turned towards the forest. A second shot rang out.

Today was not a good day for Travis…

[369 yards away, Delta-Four]

"Clear. The entrance is clear" I pulled back the bolt on my rifle and chambered another round. Lt. Delroy or Delta-One's voice came in through my earpiece

"Copy. Moving into the nest" I stood and moved to a better position to cover my squad. The facility was a hidden base in the woods with a mostly open inside other than a few barracks here and there. The large round dome building in the middle was what they were here for. I had moved to slightly higher ground to have a bird's eye view of the entire base. I perched my rifle on the branch of a fallen tree and zoomed into the fortified ring surrounding the middle. Three fire teams at most; they were being very full of themselves.

"A skeleton crew, Sir." My remark earned a few smug replies before the Lt. told everyone to promptly shut he fuck up.

They had run into little resistance. What they did run into they quickly dispatched quietly; which is no easy matter when it came to dealing with faunus. Whereas we had night vision goggles the faunus was born with it built in. I spotted out a lone sentry making his rounds I quickly lined my crosshairs the side of his head and pulled the trigger. The man hit the ground; I chambered another round into my rifle and looked for my next target; which came in the form of a cat faunus. I dropped him, they thought they owned the night so they got sloppy.

The guards around the perimeter of the dome were done before they even knew to begin. They had made it the building my new job was now to keep watch and make sure no one sneezed in their direction without them knowing it.

"Package retrieved " Lt's voice rang in his ear.

"Falling back to point bravo" I replied

I got up and headed to regroup with my team; gun sweeping the area around me. The forest was quiet tonight as if sensing an intruder, not even the crickets were chirping. Pushing a few branches out of my way one got rebellious and smacked me in the face. My helmet and balaclava stopping it from doing any real pain but it's the thought of the matter that counts, damn branch.

Having a base out this far was a smart idea if you want to hide, but horrible if you didn't have the manpower to hold it. They must have grimm attacks on a daily basis not to mention food and supplies for all the personnel here. This had been quite a large operation they had going on here. Atleast until we showed up.

I crouched low to the ground as I neared our rendezvous point, the watch post with its recently killed occupants. They had almost raised the alarm because of a mistake on Delta-Three's part; he will no doubt get a verbal ass whooping when we get back to base.

Gunshots rang out in the direction of the base. My squad should be halfway here by now so it's probably grimm who had smelt the fresh blood in the air. Tough luck…..Look at this asshole, a Beowulf had stalked out of the forest and was enjoying himself some `White Fang Sue Flay'. I pulled up my rifle to end his all you can eat buffet but someone else beat me to it.

"Thanks for having the place clear when we got here Four" Delta-Three always the smartass. I left my position to jog towards them. After regrouping we all headed to the distraction point. We didn't encounter any Charlie on the way, the grimm and the White Fang to busy with each other to deal with us.

Two radioed in and our ride was there in less than two minutes. The airship was a StealthHawk, known widely by most Vale special forces by its unique ability to not show up on any type of radar and virtually make no sound at all. It touched down and the side doors opened up, we all pilled in. Everyone strapped in the StealthHawk lifted off. One reached into the bag on his side and pulled out what was inside.

"Good hunting boys" he smirked. In his hand was the head of White Fang ring leader Zae hues. He turned to two "Hit it sweetheart"

Two flipped the cap on the detonator and pressed the switch. For what seemed like eternity nothing happened. The dome exploded in bright flash, blanketing all around it in flame. The bright light hit my eyes harmlessly thanks to my dark tinted combat goggles.

Man I love my job.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Delta Team

AN: You guys are really stingy with reviews. How do I know if you like my stories or not if I don't get any feedback?

[Fort Amada, Delta-Four]

The military is full of liars. Whoever calls this monstrosity 'food' is either a liar or a complete retard; I'm tempted to shoot it just to make sure it's not alive. MREs again tonight it seems honestly their pretty good. On the table with me are Delta-Two and Delta-Three; otherwise known as Keith Biggs and Clayton Fletcher. What I had thought was going to be a routine scout for edible grub turned out to something far more sinister.

"You got the shit?" Whispered Fletcher in a serious tone very unbecoming of him. If Fletcher was serous then this whole conversation just got real. They had my full attention now.

Biggs pushed up is glasses; the light reflecting off them for a split second. He leaned towards our side of the table. "Just who the hell do you think I am?" He pulled a large envelope out of his shirt and slammed it on the counter.

"Big talk Biggs but let me judge for myself" He picked up the envelope and emptied the contents. "Mother of god…"

I felt my face heat up as I scanned the front of the magazine depicting two faunus girls 'going wild'. All credibility that these to have earned from me was gone in an instant. How could they possibly out rank me?! Excusing myself from their table I decided that going to the shooting range was a far better use of my time rather listening to them.

The hallways seem to go on forever . We currently have 15,000 men stationed at this base; ranging from ground units to airmen. That's not counting the actual workers here either. As expected though this is the city of Vale the biggest city in Vale. I never understood why they would name a city after the country, that's just stupid. People eye me as I pass them. Some just a glance others like I'm going to go berserk at any moment. I hate to say it but I'm one of the individuals who give the Headhunters a bad name. Most people believe we are anti-social psychopaths who are always ready to kill at a moment's notice, rather it be women, children et. I wouldn't call myself a psychopath but walking around in full gear puts people on edge, the fucked up part being only when it's us.

It's quite easy to spot us out we wear the standard uniform of most Vale Special Forces; hooded tan fatigues with black body armor, Knee pads and helmet cover. Tan and black stick out like a sore thumb next to the Army's digital. The difference in ours from the rest of the Special Forces was our laughing skull emblem and straight machete on the back of our hips for…..collecting.

I wish we had access to the outside range but that wasn't in our section and we aren't allowed to into other sections without orders to do so. A group of Marines walk out of the range right before I enter. I never been fond of them really they are too loud, much better than the Army though. I walk in and get sixty .308 rounds for my M24 from the quartermaster. Our weapons and armor may not be as fancy as the Atlas military but we have better training and more manpower; we own the ground and the skies.

I move through the second set of doors leading to the actual range. All to myself, no stupid Army show offs, no gung ho Marines. Just a cadet airwomen; calling her a woman would be too much though she looked like she just got out of high school. Her aim with pea shooter was just down right awful to look at. I set my stuff two booths down from her and started loading my magazines. Miss..miss….MISS….at least she hit the outer ring that time. Before I knew it I was standing behind her. I cleared my throat…

"I told you I'm not interested!" She rounded on me with murder in her eyes. I swung on my heals and tried to walk the other direction, I'll try again another TIME of the month. Before I could make my escape she grabbed my sleeve and attempted key word 'attempted' to turn me back around. "I'm so sorry I thought you were one of those jarheads!"

I quickly put two and two together and turned around. She didn't look like a Beowulf this time but still might be a good idea to proceed with caution.

"So did you need something?" I pointed at her handgun and her face fell immediately. Apparently it was a bigger problem than I thought…

[Fort Amada, Clayton]

This is some high quality stuff right here. After Four ditched us we decided to- OH MY GOD HOW DOES SHE DO THAT WITH HER LEGS?! Ahem, as I was saying we were on our way to the quartermaster to stock up on ammo but we hit a little bump along the way.

"Gotta read porn because you guys scare off all the ladies huh? Fucking Marines.

"I really have been a good boy all week, don't make kick your ass." If it wasn't for his friends egging him on he might have had a pretty solid day.

"Listen bitch-" I didn't listen but instead put him on his ass.

[Fort Amada, Four]

Fletcher burst through the first door in the opposite room grappling with the Marines that I had passed. He was doing pretty good too. He was on top of one punching him in the face when another hooked his arms under his and pulled him off; he received a head-butt to the nose for his troubles.

"Aren't you going to help him?" she must have noticed our identical uniforms. I looked down at her and noticed she had yet to remove my arm around her waist from when I was helping her with her stance. Thank god for my facemask since my face without a doubt ten shades of red.

"Negative."

How did I not notice how pretty she was. Blonde hair, blue eyes and….very large…huge…pressed up against me.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Lt's voice pulled me from my incoherent thoughts. Everyone stood at attention. "You six, out of sight" the marines didn't need any more initiative.

Delta-Five (Leo Sanchez) was standing to the side of Lt looking on with disapproval. Fletcher was in deep shit already so now he was fucked. I swear I could see steam coming out of the Lt's ears as he pushed Three out the door. I caught Five's gaze on my arm around the girl before he followed the others out. I've been had, A new secret crush and it's not even a secret for more than a minute.

"I have to go" I let go of her and was headed for the exit when she yelled out to me.

"My names Clair, what's yours?

Think smooth. Think smooth. Think smooth

"Four" real smooth idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Operation Rupa dupe, part 1

AN: I've been getting a few pms asking about the uniforms the Headhunters wear. The best comparison I can make is the Russian assault class on bf3 (The fatigues tan while the helmet and vest along with the rest of the equipment is black) as I sort of just made it up. A helmet cover is just a thin material that envelops the top of the helmet. Don't hesitate to pm me questions as I love answering them and it inspires me to write faster. Review you lazy turds! :P

Crazygamer921: Will do lol I think this is the first of its kind on here, I know I need a beta reader.

[Ruben fields, Four]

Three let out a long whistle "You know me and my family use to come here when I was little." He kicked the rusted frame of what use to be a part of an Enforcer MBT "The army really got there asses kicked."

"Men died here Three show a little respect." Snarled Lt

"Just sayin" Four years prior the Army had its largest engagement in history, unfortunately we lost. The battle turned this once beautiful place filled with wildlife, grass, into just another pile of dirt. There was so many dead and MIA that we couldn't even send a body back to most families.

We were currently waiting for orders to mobilize, like its predecessor this operation was quite large. A full company of men not counting our vehicles which consisted of fast moving Geckos equipped with HMGs. Including us there was only three detachments of Headhunters; each consisting of five men. We were to be on standby and act as support for the rest of the ground forces.

"Were moving out!" Captain Ramirez yelled to his men. Lucky bastards get to have all the fun while we wait to wipe their ass if they shit themselves.

I don't like standing around here it leaves me to my thoughts and this is a place I'd like to forget if possible. It was my first taste of real combat; I was still in the Army back then. The battle itself was a real eye opener for the world when it came to replacing men with machines on the battlefield. Machines don't think which means they don't care who's giving the orders. The great 'Hero of Vale' capitalized on this and gained a nice little robot army for himself.

"Soooo Four who's this lovely lady Leo was telling me about?" shit I knew it was only a matter of time "I was starting to think you were gay"

"Silence is golden" I tried to walk away but he draped his arm around my neck before I could make a proper retreat

"Don't be like that man; you left me hangin with those marines to play with her so I think you owe me at least a name."

"I was showing her how to properly use a gun." It was the truth "I did not 'play' with anyone "

"Daaaamn you work fast, not even twenty minutes and you were already showing her your gun!" The question of how this man outranks me is always present. I remove his hand off me and go to find Five the oldest of the five of us; a fact made apparent by his graying hair. He was sitting in the front seat with half of his body in the Gecko; his legs hanging out.

I liked Five, His experience had saved our asses more times than I could count. Being the oldest he was also much more mature then the others, not that he didn't like to pick every once in a while. On his lap was the tool of his trade. The autorifleman of our team he was armed with a M249. When the enemy was breathing down your neck he was the best friend you could ever have.

"How's it going Four?" I simply shrugged and climbed into the backseat to escape the sun. He arranged the mirror to where I could see him looking at me. "Might as well get comfy it's just a small FOB, nothing the army can't handle." Had to give the White Fang some credit they had really grew over the last eight years. They changed from a large terrorist group to an organized fighting force. Many believe this was with the help of an unseen outside force but none of that concerned me. I was paid to follow orders not to make hypothesizes about who was supplying the enemy. If there was someone supplying the Fang though, I hope they continue to do so. Without the Fang who else is there to fight?

"So that girl you was you was enlocked in a lover embrace with." If looks could kill I would have to clear my schedule for this weekend to attend Five's funeral. To think you were my favorite.

I opened the top hatch to check the HMG on the top and to ignore Five, I could hear the smug bastard cackling below. From up here I can see lot more of the land, brings back memories.

[Ruben fields four years ago, Pvt. Snow]

"Hostiles open up!" Ordered gunny, we were all too happy to comply. From our trenched in position we unleashed hell on the incoming Atlesian knights. This was the third attack today! For every one we destroyed three more took its place. This was fucking suicide! I emptied the rest of my magazine into the metal shells of these walking death machines. The 5.56 rounds passing through doing little damage.

A few of them had broken through our lines, a few was enough. The knights slung the soldiers around like they were mere play things. I pulled out my sidearm and took aim at the closest one to me and placed my shots in the neck area where the neural drive was located. Now aware of a new target the machine took off towards me. My shots became less accurate as my heart picked up. My weapon clicked dry and I turned to run but my caught something and I fell.

Jayden Watkins, my best friend ….laid at my feat. His face in a eternal mask of fear. His eyes stared back me unblinking. The knight had no remorse for my situation that much was clear as he took aim at my head. Why the fuck did I enlist in the military! "Leave me alone!"

The knights head exploded in a series of sparks. His bod fell on the ground next to me. "On your feet boot!" My feet wouldn't work. Only nine of our original seventy-five remained, they walked around making sure the machines were really 'dead'.

"Get on the radio and tell command we are pulling out" He took survey of the surviving members of his unit. "Pack up girls we are heading ho…" A hand had shot through his stomach and hoisted him in the air. He stared at the hand with wide eyes.

"That won't be necessary"

Its…him

[Ruben Fields present day, Four]

"-The enemy has dug in machine gun nests in surrounding hills surrounding the base we need you to eliminate them, how copy?"

"We are to eliminate enemy machine gun nest in the hills surrounding the objective" Lt said into his radio before turning to us. "Get your thumbs out of your asses and mount up"

"Yeah! Time to kick some ass" Shut up Three

Alpha and Bravo teams would take care of the west while we took the east. Damn Army can't do anything right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Operation Rupa Dupe, part 2

AN:A pm asking about the positions of the soldiers.

Delta One (Mac Delroy) Team leader, M16A4

Delta Two (Keith Biggs) Communication's specialist, M4

Delta Three (Clayton Fletcher) Anti-Tank, M16A4 and collapsible rocket tube

Delta Four (?) Designated Marksman, M24

Delta Five (Leo Sanchez) Auto Rifleman, M249

Also I am going on complete realism in this fic just enough to give it a military feel, because who wants to constantly Google what they are reading to understand it.

[Ruben Field, Four]

"So you get the best of both worlds?" jeered Three

"We are being shot at" I pointed out

"Happens all the time" he brushed it off "So answer the question"

We were currently working our way up the hill to our objective, the fang making us work for every inch of ground. We had split into two groups and moving in a leap frog manner. One group would cover the other as it moved up, then the group ahead would do the same for the group in the back. With me was Fletcher and Biggs….

My two favorite people in the whole military. They would be fine soldiers if not for their horrible sense of humor and perverted nature to top it off. The Fang were keeping their heads down and only coming up when they had moved to a different position. These guys had a little experience under their belts.

"Air support would be nice" Three yelled over the sound of gunfire.

"You're not that important" I didn't bother correcting Two on how we were on team meaning he was also unloved.

One of the bastards popped up long enough for me to line in a shot. The bullet flew through the mask tearing the side of it off to reveal an empty mask.

What? Then it hit me, theoretically and literally. The bullet tore through the top of my shoulder before I could take cover. They played me like a fool, I yelped as I fell behind the ridge we were using as cover clutching my injury.

Three was on me in an instant "Man down! Four you alright?!" I pushed him away with my good hand while nodding an affirmative. He looked like he was going to argue but held his tongue. Being the youngest meant being babied by the others. The bullet wasn't very deep; slowed down a lot by my body armor. I could fight for a while longer or at least until we found a better spot to give me proper first aid. That aura crap would be a real nice commodity in my line of work.

I primed a grenade and threw it with my good arm to where I judged their ammo supply to be. A few seconds passed before it exploded taking with it nothing…

Today is just one of those days. These guys were no city guards that much was obvious, There looked to be about half a dozen men left and they did not appear to be losing anytime soon. If things didn't change soon we would need to in support from the Army. A rocket tore through the trees in front of us sailing over our heads. Not that kind of change!

We probably have less than thirty seconds before he's ready to fire again! If our luck stays on the course it's been then this time he won't miss. Not one keen on change our luck more in store for us as a man stood up with a rocket in his hand; they must have had two preloaded.

The man along with the front of the sandbags disappeared in in smoke from the rockets misfire. Now I've seen it all. Not one to let a chance like this go to waste our squad advanced up the hill. The remaining Fang members now panicked stood up out of safety to try and stop us from gaining ground. They were torn apart by the combined fire of our weapons.

We crossed what use to be the a line of sandbags, a discharge of a weapon to my right alerting me one of my squad mates helping one of the Fang cross over to the other side. The 'nest' wasn't very impressive. The Army had was wrong about this being a machine gun nest, it looked to be more of a guard post. A few tents and table with maps.

"This this Delta team, Objective secure." Lt said into his radio

We swept the rest of the camp while he radioed in our status. This place had a very 'lived in' look to it; they had been here a while.

"Alpha and Bravo have cleared there side, our orders are remain here and watch their ass while the Army harasses them with heavy ordinance through the night." Informed Lt

Five nudged me with his elbow "It's all for show, the army wants to lower their morale and force them to surrender. It won't work, do you know why?" I shook my head

"You haven't noticed something about these guys we've been fighting?" Another head shake "Most of the White Fangs soldiers are just kids. These guys were veterans."

Why would the Fang focus all of its manpower on this dump? There's absolutely nothing here worth fighting for?

[Ruben Field, Erwin Rommel]

Being a fox faunus most people would associate with me trickery and lies. Deception is the true art of war, make your enemy think they are ones on the offensive. Put a dot on a piece of blank paper and one's attention will focus solely on that dot while becoming blind to the rest of the paper.

The walls shook from the constant shelling, dust flying everywhere. I hated war; loathed it with a passion. I'd rather be setting at home with my youngest boy on my lap while listening to the oldest bicker. It brought a smile to my face thinking about them, then a frown thinking about the discrimination they received. The only sin they had committed was being born an 'animal'.

I had seen the evil of this world, the good as well. Without sacrifice nothing would change; that much I was certain of. "You will help me achieve this" I ran my hand down the cold metal of the forgotten machine.

"Sir the enemy has eliminated all the men along the hills surrounding us, they are now in a position to overlook the town." Came the voice of my aid "Orders sir?"

"Good, have our men put on a show for them" Always keep the enemy looking where you want them to.

[Ruben fields, Delta team]

One was looking over the maps the fang were using, Two was giving a speech to Three about the difference between nerds and dorks, Three wasn't paying attention, Four now had a bullet less shoulder and five was putting out his cigarette as it was getting dark.

Alpha and Bravo teams were coordinating fire to more heavily populated targets to the troops below. Delta team was sadly on standby once again.

"Got any eights…" asked Fletcher asked hopefully

Fletcher looked into the eyes of Four and saw only evil "Go hunt." Three's cries of anguish rang out through the woods.

"Told you should we should of played Remnant hold them." Growled out Biggs

"ARE you kidding me?! Look at that poker face!" Fletcher had his finger only an inch away from Four's face. "I have no doubt that Four could sell glasses to a blind man!"

"If he was blind the appearance of my face wouldn't matter" Objected Four batting his hand away.

A few feet away from the death match stood Sanchez next to Delroy going over the maps. It was fun watching them, after being in for so long he had learned to look at everything in a lighter shade. Those three made it easy. So full of life while they were surrounded by death; hopefully time wouldn't change that. Wishful thinking to be sure but they deserved the best life could give them. Four worried him sometimes; the kid didn't know how to act 'normal'. The kid was more military issue then the weapons they used.

"This is Dagger-One Alpha, Warning all units to be cautious as grim sightings in the area has been confirmed." Captain Ramirez's voice came over the radio.

Ignoring the maps for now, Delroy began giving out orders to his team to set up defensible perimeter incase anything went bump in the night. "Four, find higher ground overlooking the north east side of town. You see any enemy officers take them out.

"Yes sir." Four moved along the side of the hills on the opposite of side facing the town. The hills starting getting steeper as the soldier put more distance from the rest of the team. The lone Headhunter even slipped once or twice almost falling down the hill.

After losing more ground sliding then gaining climbing Four finally came to a flat ridge on the side of hill. Deeming this spot better than any the soldier set up the rifle's bipod and began to look for any enemy hierarchy. They were running around like ants on fire without any discipline. Four was starting to doubt what Sanchez had said about these soldiers being the Fang's best.

The town appeared too reinforced with at least a full sized company of men; probably more. They had all of the main roads blocked off or reinforced. The own itself looked ready to fall apart, years of battle leaving a ugly scar on the place.

Four spotted a few fast movers with mounted gun emplacements on them, a handful of transport Bullheads towards the back. Quite a large operation they got going on here. The Army was dug in about eight hundred yards from the town raining hell down on them with mortar fire and small arms fire.

A faunus walked out of the partially destroyed homes making arm gestures and pointing in different directions. His blood covered the faunus closest to him causing them to turn and flee to cover. A sick satisfaction spreading through Four at the skill of the shot. The eyes of a few grim could be seen just at the tree line on the hills opposite of this one. They were waiting for an opportunity.

These moments were best, the moments when Four looked over the battlefield like some kind of god of death. These moments away from everyone were the most peaceful. The sniper pulled the trigger once more and watched the body hit the ground.

"I love my job." Cooed Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Opera Rupa Dupe, part 3

Haha nice(Guest): Yeeep, but they aren't going to heavily rely on one another.

Don't do it(Guest): Four isn't silent just quiet, also I don't remember anyone calling Four a guy or a girl.

CC-2224 Commander Cody: Horrible puns….not in my house

[Ruben Field, Four]

Five's assumption was wrong, dead wrong. Some of the enemy didn't even wait until the next day; surrendering in groups at a time. By morning half of the Fangs force were either detained or lay dead in the area between the two opposing sides, shot by their own for giving up.

During the hours of the night I had scored five more officers kills and one wannbe counter sniper. It would be safe to conclude that these soldiers were by far not their finest. It took a full squad of Fang to bring down one Beowulf, not before he gave a few of them a haircut though. He took a little too much off the top. I smiled at my inside joke, if the military doesn't work out id make a wonderful comedian.

Dagger Company had quit shelling the town for little over an hour now, some of the Fang began taking their original positions but most of them had taken cover in the buildings surrounding the town square.

What's that noise? I turn my head to the right to catch sight of at least a dozen transport airships coming from the east. I'm not the only one who notices their arrival, a heat seeking rocket slams into the side of one reducing it a flaming death trap for those inside. It slammed into the side of another dooming it as well. The airships dropped altitude preparing for a landing and land they did. The doors opened to reveal fresh Fang troops eager for battle. A sea of black and white poured from the airships hull.

"Four, regroup!" Not one to keep a superior waiting, I got up off the ground and over the hill using it to cover my retreat. Going down was a LOT easier than going up. With the new arrival of the Fang troops that put us at a three to one disadvantage, things are going to get interesting.

My next step was halted by a pulling sensation from my sling. It had snagged itself on a low branch attached to the small tree I was using as a handhold. It's always something, damn branches. I bent down on one knee to free my sling from the clutches of evil.

The top half of the tree above my head was severed from the swing of the Beowulf who had wished to cut me in half. He towered over me easily, fur black as night matted with blood, claws ready to tear into its next victim and they eyes….

Soulless red pits looking past my goggles burning into my own eyes. All of the motivation I needed to get my FUCKING RIFLE LOOSE! My arm moved on its own violation unsheathing my straight machete and bringing it down on the Beowulf's leg. It howled in pain taking a sloppy swipe at me cutting my sling and batting me down the hill. I seemed to be on nature's shit list today because I hit every tree and thorn bush on my tumble down the hill. I slammed into the bottom of the hill knocking what little air I had left out of my lungs.

I laid there breathing hard trying to wrap my mind around the current situation, the snarl of rage coming from above speeding up the process quite a bit. Bringing myself up on shaking arms I see the Beowulf approaching the bottom of the hill a little too fast for comfort. His momentum is too much and he over shoots me by a few yards.

It's over; I upholster my sidearm and let off a single round. The .45 tears through the back of his head taking some brain bits with it. The spent cartage hits the ground before his body does. He slumps awkwardly forward blood pooling around his head.

Picking myself up off the ground I take a quick inspection of myself. Three long claw marks run down the front of my vest shredding the fabric but leaving nothing more than a scratch on the Kevlar plates underneath. My shoulder wound has reopened making itself known on my sleeve.

My machete stands proudly still imbedded into the creature's leg horizontally.

[Ruben Field, Delta team]

"Say again over."

"We are falling back to our original position to wait for reinforcements, it's not my call on this one these orders come from command." This didn't make any sense to the Lieutenant. Why would they give back the ground they had taken? Even with the arrival of more enemy troops they could still take the town.

Fletcher made his opinion of the situation know verbally "This is bullshit! We almost got our asses shot off the first time!"

"They will most likely send heavy armor in with us this time. That would make everything run smoother." Explained Biggs

"I still don't like it"

"They're orders you are not supposed to like them." Delroy said to shut everyone up

In the field bellow the Army could be seen packing up their gear into the Geckos. Delta's own Gecko set down on the Southside of the hill. The bodies of the original occupants of this lookout post lay in the back corner. This place had just started to feel roomy.

The White Fang started taking position in the outskirts of the town closest to the Army. They had lost their chance to get a foothold in the settlement without the loss of quite a few lives. A damn shame

Delta set out to making the possibly next occupants stay here as nice as possible. They set trip wire, laid land mines and booby trapped the bodies. Fletcher was going through the belongings of the defenders when instinct caused him to turn on his heel. The sniperless Four walked with a slight limp into the camp, upper arm and pants leg covered in blood. After making sure Four had no serious injuries he cracked his trademark smirk and pointed to the blood on the stoic snipers leg.

"That time of the month?" His answer came in the form of a large Beowulf head slammed into his arms. He watched the retreating back of the now pissy Four before turning to the Beowulf "It's not your fault, you didn't know" patting the head reassuringly.

[10 hours later, Four]

Reinforcements wouldn't arrive for two days. They were to dig in and hold position.

Delta team had dug underneath our Gecko to form a makeshift bunker and to keep the scorching sun off us, All Five's idea. We were huddled up pretty close to one other but the shade was worth it. Many of the other teams had followed our example. My shoulder had been bandaged once again but by a corpsmen this time. An M4 laid on my lap, a reminder of the loss of my precious rifle. Life wasn't fair

"Does someone need a hug?" said the Beowulf; just to spite me he had kept the damn thing. I rolled onto my side with by back towards him not giving him the pleasure of a response. I may not be the best one to say this as I'm the one who cut its head off but playing with a severed head is kind of creepy….

He and Biggs continued to play with it for several minutes before Lt grabbed the the thing and chucked it. Fletcher was mortified

"That was the only thing Four ever gave me!"

Why did I get put a team with him?! How did he even get into the Head-. I stopped that train of thought immediately remembering the time I almost got myself killed. The target was a hunter but I thought I could handle him myself….I was wrong; I saw a whole new side of Three that day. He took on the hunter in close combat with nothing but a machete and knife until the rest of the team showed up and neutralized him.

Looking at the idiot now you'd never guess that he was capable of such a thing. If he showed that side more it would a lot easier to take him seriously. Maybe it was all a façade, different people have different ways of dealing with the stress caused by war.

Catching me staring he proudly announced for the whole team to hear "I knew it! You are Bi!" not a façade he's defiantly an idiot. Two smirked while Five shook his head and Lt…well never listens to our conversations. Maybe I should learn to tune Three out like he does.

We stayed huddled like that for many hours only getting up only to use the bathroom. Night washed over the camp quickly, we were doing two hour shifts each. My shift would be after everyone else meaning I was going to get eight hours of uninterrupted sleep, Life was good.

"It's a shame we can't see the sky under here" said three bringing me from my happy thoughts and back to reality.

"I hate the sky"

"Hate the sky?" Three rearranged himself so he was on his back looking at me.

"It cheats"

His questioning look changed into a cheeky smile "For someone who looks over the battlefield like an angel of death the sky most be a very humbling sight. Nothing watches over the sky."

The sky never failed to bring me back down to remnant, reminding me I was only human….

[Ruben Field, Erwin Rommel]

"Begin loading the machines into the airships" I had gotten what I came for, the army could do with it as they please.

"Sir, if we load the bullheads full we won't have any room for the troops."

I turned to my aid, a young deer faunus who yet to be scarred by the horrors of war. Poor boy was in the wrong place.

"The troops arrival was essential to my plan, the enemy thinks we are going to try and hold this place so they retreated to regroup and return with a larger force. With their absence they will not notice us load these Knights into the ships. I am merely exchanging two hundred useless soldiers for two hundred hardened machines of war." I could see the horror in the eyes of my aide. I didn't wish to this anymore then he did but….to fight monsters one was must become a monster.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Operation Rupa Dupe, part 4

An: With the advice of an awesome writer (Chris7221), I've decided to change the weapons of the Vale military (Expect this in about 3-5 chapters). Also if you get the time go check out CC-2224 Commander Cody fics, they are awesome and original.

[Ruben Field, Five]

The stench of death and smoke, something I had grown cold too in my years in the military. After a detachment from the Vale 1st mobile regiment arrived we stormed over the small town. This couldn't even be called a battle though, it was a bloodbath. The White Fang forces here couldn't even be called soldiers. Most weren't any older then high school students.

The once beautiful town was nothing more than a rotting shell now. The buildings that were still standing were on fire. The roads were filled with deep holes and town center wasn't recognizable as such.

The Headhunters had cleared the north while the Army cleared the south, a very unfortunate turn of events for those in the north. Bodies lined the walls with bullet holes riddling the buildings behind them. Headhunters don't take prisoners.

"Fire!" Another group joined their fallen comrades.

The ones whose eyes were visible looked at the world around them with dead eyes, the light lost from them years ago. The same eyes I myself possess. I retch up and scratched my graying beard which had grown a bit scruffy from days without shaving. What a cruel world we live in.

Fletcher stood next to me surveying the carnage around us, disgust slightly visible on his face. He was a good kid he shouldn't be here. He should be out enjoying his weekend with his buddies and chasing tail but the idiot had joined the military. He was only slightly shorter than me standing at least 6"1. Blonde hair sweeping to the side with a pair of piercing green orbs. The kid had no trouble finding female attention.

"They surrendered" he said without his usual 'party guy' enthusiasm

"They did"

He took a second to look at the area before turning to me "Then why?"

Why? The million dollar question for everything. Why did dust prices go up? Why is the grass green? Why were we slaughtering these soldiers when the battle was over? Fifty three years in this world and I still don't have all the answers.

"You signed up for this, you don't get to ask why now." He fixed with a hard stare before letting out a breath and turning away. I did not say it to be mean; I said it because it was truth. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Before I could offer up words of encouragement the door to the building adjacent from us sprang open. The faunas had used to much force and fell on the ground. She was a small cat faunas and looked to still be in her teens. She locked eyes with the two of us while getting up; she looked so pitiful sitting there. Her White Fang uniform was scratched and dirty and her hair was tangled up.

A foot promptly pushed her back into the ground. The said foot belonging to no other then our Four. The girl never broke eye contact with us, pleading us without words to help her. Her pleads were heard.

Right as the gun hovered behind her head Clayton yelled "STOP!"

Four looked from the girl to three and tilted her head in questioning. Her goggles were on top of here helmet leaving her eyes visible. Those eyes belonged to a killer…

"Let her go!" Ordered three

The sniper merely rolled her eyes and said "If I let her up she will run, it's easier to shoot her as she is." As if she was chastising a child.

"No! I meant don't kill her!" He had taken a few steps toward the duo now.

Four look as if someone had told her Beowulfs could fly. The girl had stopped resisting her possible executioner and watched the seen play out with hope. "Section three of article two states that all enemy combatants are to be terminated even if they are no longer a threat. She is a me-"

"I don't give a shit about any of that!" interrupted Clayton. Then with a much more calmer tone "Four, listen to me. The fighting is over….no one else needs to die, It will be our secret." He coaxed while taking slow steps towards them.

"That's treason" It was treason but even so even I found myself hoping she'd let the girl go. Four looked almost fidgety; it only got worse as Three closed in. She fingered the trigger a few times looking from the three to the girl and back again.

Before she could make a decision however Fletcher made it for her. The gun discharged as he grabbed the barrel and the stock of the gun and pushed it towards the snipers chest while hook his leg behind hers. Not prepared for the attack she didn't resist at all at first. They hit the ground with Three on top. The Faunus girl took off as soon as she was free; Clayton's eyes watching her go. His head along with his body reeled to side as Four pistol whipped him with her now upholstered handgun.

She rolled slightly to her side taking aim at the back of the fleeing Faunus only to have Three roll her back and mess up her shot sending it high. The girl passed me with little more than a glance focused on escaping. If I don't shoot her I will be committing treason, she turned a corner and disappeared. I'll tell them my gun was dry.

Three had successfully pinned both of Fours hands down while she was trying to shift his weight and throw him off. Seeing the girl get away he released her hands only to be faced with a new problem, the barrel of Four's handgun was now trained on him. I felt my heart pick up and my mouth go dry. Clayton was much the same; he had frozen still as a statue.

"Get off" Three obeyed and slowly lifted himself off the sniper. Now standing, she still had the gun trained on him.

The next few seconds seemed like the longest of my life. She lowered the gun slowly and returned it to its holster. I let out a breath I didn't I had been holding, damn kids are gonna give this old man a heart attack. Apparently they weren't done with my heart yet as Four delivered a hook to Three's jaw sending him staggering but not down. She tackled him to the ground and they went at it again.

[Ruben Field, Biggs]

"Is this the place" asked the emotionless leader of bravo team.

Up on the hill we had spotted many possible headquarters but this one was the most likely. "Yeah this is it" with my affirmation he turned to his team an pointed to two of them before flicking his hand in the direction of the entrance.

The place looked like some sort religious building, a whole lot of fucking good that does. My spectacles were slightly cracked I noted. Fucking animals need to learn to behave and we wouldn't have to go through all this mess.

A large water fountain set in front of the building. A few Faunus had tried to hide inside, the blood red water telling how their plan went. I pissed into the water wondering how Fletcher could ever find animals appealing.

The force of the explosion from the building sent me into the fountain. Blood, it was absolutely all over me. I pulled myself up and peered over the lip of the fountain. Those mother fuckers had rigged the place, The squad leader along with his other two men seemed to be fine but the other two were a different story.

"Rigby! Mac! Report!"

I felt my hand clench around the rim of the fountain.

[Ruben Field, Four]

A loud explosion halted my beating of Three's stupid face. I felt a pair of arms pull me from the jerk wad. Looking down, I may value speed over power but three's black eye and busted lip with bleeding nose proved it made no difference. I quick stomp to his treasures as a goodbye gift.

I went straight to cover as Five pulled the groaning Three by his leg. Smoke billowed from the direction of the explosion. I don't hear any gunshots so it was probably and IED left behind for us.

I left my cover and walked to retrieve my fallen weapon, the action only serving to piss me off more. He chose to attack me his teammate just to let that girl get away. Now we are both traitors, him for letting her get away and me for not killing a traitor which inurned made Five a traitor as well.

A royal screw up, today was an absolute royal screw up.

"Where are you going?" questioned Five

I let out a sigh "To fix our fuck up"

She had gone this way; she had to be hiding somewhere as she couldn't leave the town without a weapon not with the Grimm in the surrounding hills. Being almost on the edge there wasn't a lot of places to hide.

She must of ran blindly, in doing so she stepped into a pool of a fellow Fangs blood, perfect. The footprints lead to a large two story house; only halve the building still stood. I stepped thorough the already opened door and slipped into the house. A nice place by most standards. The footsteps had started to grow thin but not before leading me the stairs, cats like high places I mused.

The hallway had split into two directions when it was still intact but now only one side remained greatly limiting the possibilities. The first room was a bathroom, the tile floor was cracked and the paint on the walls was peeling off. Clear, walking back into the hallway only one door remained at the very end.

The door creaked open with a push of my hand to reveal the girl at the far end of the room not even bothering to hide. The room was rather spacious with a large bed on the side.

"My mother told me that I was getting myself into trouble but I didn't listen to her….I never listened to her" said the girl halting my advance. "I fought her on everything and she only wanted what was best for me!" she was crying now

"….."

I shouldered my rifle and centered the sights on her head and pulled the trigger.

Attempted to pull the trigger. I tried again, still my finger laid limp. Frustrated, I tightened my whole body up and once again tried to squeeze the trigger. I'm going to kill you….

"Run south of here. Don't stop until you find men with green uniforms." What?!

The girl lifted her head up like I had slapped her. She searched my face for any sign that I was lying. "Don't make me repeat myself." growled out each word

The girl needed no more incentive as she ran past me like she was on fire. That's a very VERY nice bed. Fluff and dust flew from the bed as I emptied my magazine into it. Friendly fire happens all the time in a war zone right? A rare smile made its way to my lips.

Ohhh Threeeeeeee…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Like secret agents bro

[Patch Island, One]

"-Three day conflict is finally over, Commander Vespin stated that White Fang engaments is becoming daily life for the military however, he refused to comment on any questions relating to the treatment of the Faunus in captivity. In other news-"

"Turn that shit off" I growled

Fletcher turned to me with a winning smirk "Don't like a little news propaganda Lt?

I took a threatening step forward and he stood from the bed with his hands up in defense moving to turn off the TV. The only competent members of team were Four and Five, sometimes that fact was made glaring obvious. I was only thirty seven and I had more gray hair then dark, bastards were going to put me in the grave before I even reached my forties.

"Fletcher, we got a hottie in the building over who forgot to close her blinds" Leered Biggs. Glaring obvious, what did I do to piss off my superiors? I was going to be stuck with these degenerates in the same room for two whole weeks. Fuck, did I die and go to hell?

I need some air. The room that we would serve as our home base was actually quite big, there was three beds, a kitchen and even a hot tub. It suit it purpose well as we were to appear to be a family going on vacation. What a weird fucking family, Five was to pose as the divorced father of the younger three while I posed as the go happy uncle…..who wears beach flower shirts with shorts. I ask again superiors what have I done to anger you?

After the last operation we didn't even have a few days to rest before we were shipped off to our next gig. An information gathering run on the whereabouts of a one Erwin Rommel. He was a slippery bastard, he doesn't stay in any location longer than a week and he has no set pattern, he just goes with the flow.

The familiar smoke scent found its way to my nose "Good I get one of those?"

Leo just gave me a lazy grin and dug into his pocket, a once upon a time he outranked me. We had served together for almost fifteen years now; the team had replacements many times since I've been in the squad. Me and him weren't friends, we were fellow survivors.

"They are a handful" he chuckled.

I gave him my silent agreement as I lit the cigarette. Down the hall a service lady was busy stocking a room with new blankets. An older woman but not yet in her forties, even a bit pretty. She finished there and moved to our room. She looked the two of us smiling and saying her pleasantries before she promptly slid her huge roller right into our room.

"your equipment gentlemen" she said with a smile before walking off. We both moved back into the room and closed the door behind us before tinkering with the stroller. It opened with a small electric puck to reveal every soldiers wet dream.

Inside lay an assortment of handguns and small arms weapons. The biggest of the weapons was split into two pieces waiting to be put together, an APR. Aura Penetrating Rifle, a beast of a sniper rifle. The entire weapon had a silver sheen color to it; the barrel was almost too long. Most who looked at it would think it was a cylinder weapon but the four slots were for custom sized Dust crystals while the bullet was loaded into a flap in front of it. This was not for fighting with, it was for assassinations.

"Damn what are we secret agents?" exclaimed three at the platforms that emerged from the stroller, In what seemed to be planned timing a young woman with black hair reaching mid-back walked out of the bathroom with a buttoned up black suit and slacks with a white under shirt and black tie.

Dammit Four, how do you expect me to keep the guys off your case when you dress like some lesbian. Not to one disappoint "Where you going doll? The Lickety Split club is closed on the weekends."

"Three…" I said with almost barley contained anger.

She looked like she was about to turn him into a sad sterile man when she spotted the large rifle. Almost like a kid at the ice cream truck she picked the weapon up and started checking every nook and cranny. This could get bad, she's supposed to be meeting the informants in an hour.

"What alias are you going to introduce yourself as?" I clumsily tried to pull her attention away from the hunter killer.

She gave me side glance "My names Four….Delta Four" I face palmed

"You do know this is a undercover operation?" she hummed an affirmative while inspecting the gun once again "FOUR!"

The change was instant. Her hands went to her side and her feet together "SIR!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled our neighbor.

Three rose up to the challenge "YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he said before adding "Don't think I won't come over there give you an ass whooping!"

"Come on tough guy!" responded our neighbor

Three snarled before making his way to the door. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back "Listen stupid you can't go picking fights on our 'VACATOIN'!" He wanted to argue I could see it in his eyes. He let out a breath before returning to his spot.

"OOOOHHH bitch got told by an old man!" YOU LITTE FUCKING PILE OF SHIT! The arms of my team held me back attempting to restrain me from tearing into that little waste of sperm. I'm not old!

[Patch Isalnd, Four]

I made a hasty retreat out the door while my teammates received a verbal lashing, taking one last look behind me the rifle lying all alone on the bed. I shook my head and slipped out the door. This hotel was quite extravagant; the floor was lined with an expensive rug of an assortment of colors.

The lobby was in a word, expensive. A line of butlers stood on both sides of the doors waiting to attend any arriving customers. The downside with expensive hotels are always the same, snobby people. A white haired beauty yelled at the woman behind the long counter asking things like "Do you know who I am?!" none of my business though.

"Please come back safely madam" came the rehearsed reply from the doorman.

Right on time, the bus was about to leave the stop. I boarded and paid the large gutted man and took a seat in the back. I looked out the window and watched the building pass in a blur. As we went the streets started taking a less expensive look to a more normal look.

Another stop and the bus was almost full, I laid my briefcase on the seat next to me to stop any undesirables sitting there.

"Filthy animals" muttered an older woman as she watched a few Faunus take their seats in the front of the bus in the Faunus section.

"Ugh don't even get me started Margret." Replied the woman a little too loudly "This use to be a Human country but now look, we got these THINGS running amok like they own the place!"

"Things are going to change around here soon….I heard a Black Fist presence in Vale isn't far off." Gossiped the woman. The Black Fist, a Faunus hate group who feuded with the Fang. With luck the two would kill each other off.

I pulled back my sleeve to check my watch, plenty of time. For now I just got sit back, relax and listen to old women gossip.

"Um excuse me, mam" said a timid voice, I open my eyes and looked at the unwanted distraction. Short, she was short. She was wearing a black shirt with pants and a…cloak. "May I sit here? There are no more open seats."

Being the grown adult I am I handled the situation as such. I made shooing motions with my hand while turning back to the window. I was with the sight of the towering structure that is Signal Academy. A place to train young aspiring that little punk just through my briefcase on my lap.

"What do you think y-" my comment died in my mouth at the intense puppy eyes I was being subjugated too. Five years of military experience and torture training, this stuff is like a walk in a park filled with babies.

[Five minutes later]

"So you are in the military." Correction, a walk in a grimm filled park with only a toothpick. Seriously this girl could end war with those things she calls eyes. "Why are you in the city?"

"I'm on leave" I lied

The girl wouldn't give me a break, she shot out questions like a machine gun shot out bullets. I got to admit though having a little bucket of joy like her around really lightens up your day. I had learned she was training to be a huntress at Signal so it was ego killer knowing this little girl could most likely stomp me into the ground.

I told her I was a sniper in the Army when she asked what I did, only a partial lie. I knew this would prove to be a fatal mistake when the girl's eyes lit up and her mouth started moving at speeds I thought was impossible.

I silently jumped for joy when it was my stop. I passed the old ladies from before and made my way out. I checked my watch once again to make sure I wasn't running late. This was as close to my destination as the bus would take me. I didn't mind walking but the universe decided it wasn't done messing with me yet.

"I swear I'm not stalking you" Ruby as she told me was her name said sheepishly. "My house is in this direction."

"How far?"

She thought for a second before answering "Do you know the store 'From Dusk Until Dawn'?"

"Yes….." I answered forlornly

"Well I live really close to it" She grinned and laced her hands behind her back before standing next to me. I heaved a sigh before turning around starting my trek. Mentally preparing myself for the barrage of questions I was soon to be attacked with.

By the end of our shared journey I'm pretty sure she knew more about me then I knew about me.

"Well seeya " She waved before turning to depart. I watched the back of my headache as she rounded the corner. Someone needs to put that kid on medicine.

I opened the doors to shop and went straight to the music section not even sparing a glance at the shop keeper. I was a few minutes early but it was fine. I never really was a music person but even I could appreciate a good song.

Being alone like this it was hard to keep my mind from the beast of a sniper rifle waiting for me at home. I'm going to show you a real 'girls night out' when I get back.

"Do you like Grimm Reckoning?" asked a voice from behind

I turned to see two men who were almost a head taller than me "A little too loud for my taste" I said. Informants and there secret code…

"They said they were sending a soldier not some girl dressed up as a dyke" Said the ginger

"Lezbo" Added blondie

I felt my face grow hot and my hands squeeze into fist "Can we just go?"

"Hate to break it to you but the place we are going to doesn't serve clams" I most likely getting arrested for murder tonight…

[Vale, Three]

"ughhhh" I groaned rolling on the bed. Everyone ignored me doing their own thing so I tried again "UGGHHH"

One slowly turned to look at me with fire in his eyes "WHAT?"

"I'm bored"

Multiple complaints were filed that night on suspicions that murder was being committed in our room.

AN: Hello followers and random passersby's, let's get some stuff clear. First, the Black fist and the two mystery men belong to CC-2224 Commander Cody who if you haven't already go READ HIS FIC. That is all my peeps :P


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Taken

[Patch Island, Yelldin's Cuisine]

"Can we please get down to business?"

The big ginger who identified as Kale grabbed his heart in mock hurt "It just pains us to see such a young woman unsure of her own sexuality."

Not be outdone by his partner, the scrawny blonde said "This is VERY important business."

After leaving the Dust shop the three made their way down the street to a restaurant of sorts. It was a really nice place but the food was crap and it wouldn't last long with the "No Fuanus allowed" sign on the front doors. The White Fang loved to target these kinds of establishments.

They were sitting in a private booth reserved for the transaction. The two informants had continued to delay for the better half of an hour. They had set down, ordered and been served yet the two were still tight lipped. Tight lipped about the information that is, Four had honestly never met men in her life who could top these two in dirty jokes and sexual harassment, not even the legendary Three.

The waitress got the worse of it with her revealing uniform, poor girl hadn't come back to check on them in almost ten minutes.

"Is this a game too you?" inquired Four

Kale looked across the table offended "I'll have you know that me an my mate take our work very seriously, also don't eat that it'll give you the worse shits you've ever had"

Four stopped right before putting the fish into her mouth and held it before her examining it then dropping both the fish and fork onto the plate. Pushing the plate aside and replacing it with the briefcase; she removed the key from her pocket to open it.

Shauno let out a low whistle at amount Lien inside.

"Can we be serious now?" Asked Four with a tone that can only be described as "Bitch"

"Not here" answered Shauno

"Then why did we come here?" Four was visibly pissed now.

"Our boss wants to discuss this….in person, take a ship over first thing in the morning"

Four's eyebrows twitched "So what you're saying is you brought me here and wasted my time just to tell me you can't tell me anything?"

Kale looked at his partner and smirked "We both thought you looked a little stiff and took it upon ourselves to help you relax a little. With two studs like us around what's not there to love about life?" In reality it was just fun messing with the dark haired girl.

"I will pass on the message." She stood up making it clear she wasn't going to be making small talk with them any time soon. Fate wasn't done with her yet. A single egg and noodle bowl would not be enjoyed today as it had found itself all over the poor girl. The waitress had been walking by the table when Four had stood up abruptly. The sniper looked down at her new suit with a blank face.

The Two informants didn't even try to contain their laughter at the girl's misfortune. Kale was being supported by Shauno in an effort not to roll on the floor laughing, the smaller of the pointed at yolk dripping from her legs making a remark about it being that time of the month.

The waitress let out a string of apologies before being stopped by Four's hand. Her other hand found the second bowl of food the waitress was holding and slung it at the two. To her chagrin they only laughed harder. She stormed off the premises with two following behind, escorting her out like the gentlemen they were.

"That was great! Best laugh I've had in a while!" said Kale slapping her on the back "You're one of us now!"

Teal eyes turned on him with fire inside them "I must humbly decline."

Again, fate had decided enough was not enough as a girl in red rounded the corner across the street and spotted the sniper. She waved happily as she approached the group.

"That your lesbian lover? I gotta say she's a bit youn-what are you doing? Shauno was looking down at the girl who had her legs spread and was touching her toes.

"Stretching"

"Why…?" Without answering the sniper took off in the opposite direction of the girl in red like hell was on her heels.

Four passed a faunus couple as she made escape. 'It's dark so I should be able to lose her pretty quickly' she thought to herself. The streets were more or less empty as she ran through them. She looked at her watch to see it was almost midnight.

She ran for a few more minutes before coming to a stop at a lone light pole. She was in no means out of breath but she leaned against it for a second to let out a sigh of relief.

Getting her bearings together she took the first look around to see she had absolutely no idea where she was and that she had landed herself in a very shady looking part of town. On the other side of the street set a ragtag looking group of fuanus who did not look like they appreciated her presence. This notion was proved when one started making obscene hand gestures

"Who are we running from?" Ruby's voice startled Four and sent her a few feet into the air. The girl stood in front of her with her hands at her side looking around for the 'Who'. Four dropped to her knees and sobbed silently while glaring at the ground. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Julia Snow, Private, Vale Army."

"Ohhh are you lost?!"

"Julia Snow, Private, Vale Army."

"You can come to my house for the night! I don't think my dad would mind, I'll just tell him your one of my friends from school."

"Julia Snow, Private, Vale Army."

"You're so funny!" Squealed Ruby before she grabbed the back of her prey's suit and started pulling her behind her with considerable strength.

"Julia Snow, Private, Vale Army." Four watched the light pole get farther and farther away, 'stupid evil sadist school girls!' She could only hope the rest of Delta team was having as good of a night as she was as the demon disguised as an innocent little girl dragged her away to her lair.

[Patch Island, Three]

"I don't think she'd mind" I assured Biggs while I was playing with the APR. She would kill me if she found out, we all knew it. Denial was a big part of being a human though. This thing was so heavy; the bipod would actually latch onto whatever it was on to hold the rifle in place. Firing this baby without it would be near impossible.

The weapon took almost half a minute to load and shoot. After loading in the aura crystals into the slots the bullet was placed into the flap then locked in. When all of that was done the weapon still had to charge, the cylinders would spin for a few seconds until ready to fire which was told when the green blimp became visible in the scope.

"You're a dead man" Even Lt knew not to touch Four's weapons.

I'm not if my 'loyal' teammates don't rat me out. So in a since, yeah I was going to die tonight, couldn't trust the bastards with a pack of gum let alone my life. Delroy hated my guts so it's obvious he would tell and Biggs liked to start shit.

"Wasn't she due back like twenty minutes ago?"

Five stopped flipping through his newspaper to look over at the top at me with a smirk "The universe decided to extend your life a little." Thank you universe, would you be so kind as to send that hot blonde from across the street over here, I got a bucket list that I need to finish.

I set the rifle down on the bed and went about checking the rest of our equipment. Shit, some of this stuff this stuff was too high tech like who even needs a pen grenade?

"Why would anyone want him to live longer then he's supposed to?"

I looked at the Lt with a smirk "To think I was going to buy you 'enhancer pills' for your birthday, Must be hard getting old."

"You son of a bitch!"

"GOD DAMMIT! NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN!" Yelled the next door neighbor.

[Patch Island, Ruby's house]

Her wonderful suit had been switched off for a pair of too small sweats and tee and she was now under a different ruse as teenage girl, a part she did not play well. The girl's father didn't even seem to put a second of thought into the matter unfortunately for the Headhunter.

So now she was being subjugated to the most awkward moment in her life….

"You look older then Ruby, are you perhaps in a higher class" Ruby's father inquired.

"I don't recognize her from any of my classes." Yang and her father fixed her with questioning looks.

"I ugh…..take special classes?"

"C'mon guys, my friends really shy and your interrogating her like some criminal." Ruby came to save the day. The family had insisted on eating together so they could get to meet Ruby's new friend. Everyone's plates were almost untouched other then Four's who had almost cleaned her plate out of nervousness.

The rest of the meal went on in silence other the occasional question from the father asking how the girl's day went. Four had to admit the food was actually pretty good, especially since then was the only thing she ate all day other than a couple crackers this morning, Compliments of Three.

She tried to help wash the dishes but was shooed off only to be kidnapped a second time in one night by the little monster known as Ruby.

Yang watched them leave and when they were out of sight turned to her father who was by the sink, she raised a brow "Yo…..did something seem kinda off?"

"She doesn't go to Signal, I think I would recognize one of my own students." He smiled, his daughter was not a very good liar.

Yang drew circles on the table with her fingers while pondering why Ruby would be hanging out with a older woman. She abruptly stopped drawling her invisible masterpiece, 'She's replacing me!'

"She carried herself like a fighter, a huntress perhaps." If that was the case then he could see why his daughter would buddy up to the woman. She was a bit of a fan-girl when it came to these things. He wouldn't be surprised if Ruby was grilling her for information at this moment.

This did not help the blonde at all. She nervously drummed her fingers on the table. She was supposed to envy her! Not some random huntress, to think she read that brat stories.

Taiyang heard his oldest daughter stand up and skulk away probably to go spy on the others, things were never boring in this household.

Meanwhile….

The smaller girl paced around the chair the sniper was sitting in like a grimm stalking its next victim. Without warning she shined her desk lamp into her eyes "What kind of sniper do you use?!"

Four looked away from Ruby.

"Not talking huh?" She smiled evilly "Are you sure you want to do this the hard way?"

No response.

"You leave me no choice…."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Little girls and guns

AN: I've decided to split this chapter in two to make it sound better, expect the next chapter later tonight.

[Patch Island, Ruby's house]

Left to her thoughts, Yang was practically seething on way her up the stairs. That little brat had another thing coming if she thought she was going to replace her! Years of making herself look like some unreachable god would not be wasted just because of some random woman!

Yang stopped right before she opened the door to reflect and compose herself. Who was she kidding? She was the baddest thing to hit Remnant ever. Like she could honestly be replaced, she ran a hand through her long golden locks with a smug look on her face.

"Ohhhhh so this is your weak spot hmmm?" Asked a devilish voice getting a whimper in response.

"No more…."

"IM JUST GETTING WARMED UP!"

Yang was completely frozen as thumps could be heard in the room and VERY audible breath intakes. Her mind told her to do the right thing and call the police on her sister. Her other more evil side told her to leave the woman to her fate.

She didn't even know why the 'good side' tried anymore…..

The inside of the room was the perfect picture of all things evil. Ruby set on top of Four's back mercilessly assaulting her sides in a strategic attack to her most vulnerable spot. She tried to roll over and push the smaller girl off but to no avail, the girl's strength outmatched that of the woman tenfold.

Letting up for a moment Ruby looked down at her handiwork, Four's arms and face was as red as Ruby's Red hood and she was panting loudly out of breath.

"Ready to spill?" Four nodded her head furiously.

As soon as the weight on her back was gone she rolled to feet and bolted to the window thankful for the girl being gullible. She quickly unlocked the latches and pulled up…and pulled up.

"Yang use to sneak out all the time so dad bolted the window" cackled the teenage menace "And don't think of breaking through either, there're bars on the outside. I'm really hurt by the way that you would try and trick me like that, you deserve a punishment." The trained soldier could only back away from the approaching monster.

Dust, someone have mercy on this woman's poor soul.

~  
>[Patch, Two]<p>

Four had been gone for ten hours; the whole team was starting to get very nervous. With nothing to occupy themselves with just made it worse, and then there was the son of a bitch next door who seemed to know exactly how to push there buttons.

"Fletcher do you want to check out the gym?" I asked trying to change the mood.

He shrugged and stood up which was apparently the best answer I was going to get. We left the room and opted to take the stairs instead of the elevator to save time. The gym wasn't a room in the building we were in, a lot of hunters and huntress live in this area so next to the motel was a large domed building to suit everyone's needs.

The building had two floors; the top housed all the exercise equipment while in the bottom was three decently sized sparing areas. It was early so the place was almost empty, other than a pair using the sparing space and a group of animals getting there nasty prints all over the equipment up stairs.

Fletcher wussed out on me saying he wasn't in the mood to work out, what a bitch. Well when a group of group of fine ass ladies make their way in here I am not sending any his way. I started my warm ups first and then moved on to my regular reps. I was defiantly not the biggest guy out there but I still had some nice muscle definition.

The animals started laughing loudly at the stupid joke told by the biggest of the three. The laughing and guffaws continued for a few more minutes before I had enough. I stood up from the machine I was sitting on and made my over to them in long strides.

"We humans are nice enough let you play with our toys but you should know your place have respect for the ones granting you this." I pushed my glasses higher up the bridge of my nose.

They looked at me then at one another before they started laughing uncontrollably. The tiger faunus who I guessed to be the leader of this little pack poked me in the shoulder, he was going to say something snarky before I pinned his arm behind his back and pushed him into the nearest rack of weights.

"You bitches want to try your luck in the pits?" I snarled, the other two helped their leader up off the ground; all three of them were glaring at me.

"Three vs one? I always knew humans were stupid but come on!" The leader did not look happy at all. Good, fuck him.

"Two vs three" a voice said behind me.

I spared a glance behind me a very built man with a prominent scar on the side of his neck. This fucker looked bad to the bone.

"One more makes no difference!" The leader and his lackeys shoved past me to make their way to the sparing areas. I turned to find that the man was already making his way there as well; not even giving me a second look…..Asshole.

[Patch, Three]

We need to give this stupid lesbian a curfew or at least a tracking device! A collar would work great! I would name her lezzy with 'Property of the Offensive Vale Army, please call this number if lost' underneath along with a note that she had all of her vaccinations.

She was probably at some gay bar having the time of her life, or being tortured by some hostile terrorist group were information. Preferably the first one, she might even bring back some friends. Who was I kidding the only romantic interest I had ever heard Four of having was that chick Five told him that he saw with her at the shooting range back at home base.

Four was in a word 'Frigid'.

I shook my head and ran his fingers through my hair. She probably just ran into some small complications, nothing she can't handle. It still pissed off that she couldn't at least inform them somehow! It was driving me nuts; I haven't been able to bother her in ten whole hours! I need my fix!

A group of giggling girls passed by me giving me flirtatious grins. I knew something was wrong with me when the best I could give them was a wave.

"You're a sad fucking sight; if you want I can help you jump out the window."

"Oh uncle how could you be of any help in that" I deadpanned

"Well, I can pump you up or even give you a little push to help get you going." I will never understand Lt's hate for me. I mean look at me! How could you hate this?!

"Did you come out here to try and cheer me up?" I grinned at him

The answer was immediate "Fuck no; I came to bring your sorry asses back to the room. Where is Biggs by the way?

Biggs….Ohhh yeah

[Patch, Two]

My partner dropped to one knee and grabbed the hand of the faunus behind him and threw him over his shoulder slamming him into the ground. The faunus didn't have time to do anything before he started wailing on his face. My single opponent lay on the ground groaning while one of his was unmoving.

The faunus soon stopped resisting signally he too had slipped into unconsciousness. The burly man stood and let out a sigh before cracking his neck "What branch are you in?"

I was taken aback "I'm not in the military."

He turned those cold eyes on me and took a step into my comfort zone "Rule number one, don't fucking lie to me. I recognize those moves; we took the same basic training. With the secrecy I'd say you were in a special ops group and the way you instinctively hover your hand behind your hip like your reaching for a machete that's not there I'd wager you were a headhunter."

"What do you want?" If this guy was trying to mind fuck me he was doing a great job.

"Nothing yet."

"You're not making any fucking sense!" I took a few steps away from him and stood in a defensive stance.

"Easy, I'm not your enemy" he took a look at the faunus that was still almost conscious with no emotion. He stepped on its face and rubbed his boot smearing some kind of substance on him. "I stepped in some animal shit on my way here, clean up after yourself." he laughed

Even I cracked a smile at that.

He locked eyes with me "Ever heard of the Black Fist boy?"

I tensed up.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled "All I want Corporal is to help you find the man you are looking for."

This encounter wasn't chance "What do you have to gain from this?"

"A very important White Fang official dead and a possibly great ally" He finished wiping the shit of his boot and turned back to me. "I don't need an answer from you yet, I'll find you when I'm ready for it."

He left without another word.

"Fuck…."

[Patch, Three]

Apparently it was the gay bar. Four lazily made her way down the street looking very disheveled, her suit was and tie was all messed up, she had dark circles under her eyes. She apparently wasn't paying attention either as she ran right into the light post.

Must have been one hell of a party….

AN: CC-2224 Commander Cody owns the Black Fist hate group and the character who appeared in the gym. Again if you jerk wads haven't already go an read his fic "From Hunted To Hunter". Also if you don't start reviewing I'm going to start handing out free castrations.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Another side

AN: That's one person who won't be being castrated anytime soon….

[Patch, One]

"Shhhhh she's waking up!" hushed Three "Places everyone!"

Five rolled his eyes with smile and moved to the corner of the room to sit down with a newspaper while Two finished up angling the camera. I refused to participate in my team's shenanigans. After being left hanging to dry and worry the team decided a bit of payback was in order.

Four groaned as the light hit her eyes and a pounding sensation in her head. Her left eye was extremely sore as well, it sorta felt like she got ran over. Deciding to just get over it and get out of the comfortable bed she stretcher arms and rolled over to face a shirtless Three on his side in a 'come hither' position.

"I hope this doesn't affect our professional relationship" leered the half-naked man. "I never knew you to be so wild! It was like I wa-" The rest of sentence was cut off by two flashes and a fist impacting his face.

I watched the situation unfold with a wide smile gracing my face. Yeah that's right, kick his ass! I pulled out my scroll that I would be using while on this mission to film nature at its best. "Dust! Look at the size of that Beowulf!"

The beating continued for a good while before the other members finally pulled off the rampant Four from the visibly frightened Three who now look liked he had been beaten down by a gang. My smile started to disappear and I could only watch the back of Four as she skulked out of the room.

She threw open a door right as a chubby short guy was about to knock on it. He had a pair of glasses on and dressed like a deucebag. He straightened up and sized up the seething soldier before him. "Listen bitch, I've been listening to you peoples shit for- "Just like Three his sentence was cut off too as Four made sure to send his scrotum all the way up his asshole.

My smile returned to its former glory.

Four angrily stepped over his body and left to go gods knows who were. I slowly strutted my way to the overweight man on the ground; I went on one knee down to his level. He looked at me with sincere regret but little did he know I wasn't done with yet. I pulled back my arm back real fast and watched him flinch "Bitch"

I stoop up making it look like I was going to walk away then change positions so my ass was above his face, then "YEEEEEAAAAHHH!" as I started t-bagging him like some punk. I was too happy to care at the moment.

He protested loudly but I didn't let up, opportunities like this don't come often. An idea hit me as I looked in the direction that my designated marksman disappeared to.

Four…prepare to become my brown nose

[Vale, Rommel]

"Are you sure?" I felt my hands clench together.

"There is no doubt about it sir, the Black Fist have set up in Vale." Informed my aide

Damnit, they shouldn't here so soon. The loss of our home base in Atlas was a giant loss but I still had thousands of White Fang families under my care. I even had attained a wonderful army of metal machines but none of this was going to help me if the Fist was starting trouble.

Vale had no idea that I had what I had in my possession but if the Black Fist started breathing down our necks I would be forced to use them and reveal my ace in the hole.

I tried not to show any emotion around my subordinates but I couldn't resist running a hand through my hair. The fate of the White Fang rested on my shoulders at the moment. We had caught wind of this early so there was still time to stop the Black Fist from getting a foothold on Vale.

They probably only just set up a chain of command and I would exploit this. They would only have a handful of loyal soldiers with them most likely some of their best but we still had them outgunned. If we could destroy their command or stop them from contacting there spread out troops they will either scatter and make themselves easy prey or return to Atlas.

"They have most likely started hiring recruits from the Vale populace; hire a few humans who can be swayed by Lien to infiltrate them." My aide waited to see if I had anything else to say before saluting and walking away.

We had two weeks to fend them off. In that time they can successfully set up in Vale and become a royal pain in my ass. My faunus hearing alerted me to another guest at my door, the uncomfortable shuffling of feet and timid knock telling me who it was. The reason I was doing all of this….

"Come in Jayden" I changed from cruel White Fang leader to loving father in a second. He pushed the door open slowly with his little hand and slowly walked in unsure of himself. His ears were tucked down and his tail was curled under his legs to his front where he was shyly playing with it.

Having none of this I got and left my desk approaching the boy and scooping him up in my arms. The years had not been good to me; no doubt I won't be able to do this in a few years. I clutched my son tightly to me while his arms wrapped around my neck.

I cherished every one of these moments like it was my last, because it could very well be the last time. I set down on the leather couch with him still clinging to me for dear life. It was now that I felt the dampened skin of my shoulder. I smirked evilly formulating a sneaky plan like the fox I am and playfully rubbed my tail in his face causing him to sneeze. He looked at me with accusingly with eyes red from crying with and adorable pout on his face when I continued to attack him with my tail.

"Quit it daddy!" he whined causing me to double my efforts now attacking under his arms as well. He squirmed in my grip before his body started to shake from laughter that washed over me with a warm feeling.

"Oh so you think you're big enough to tell me what do now huh?" I teased as I pinched his nose "I assume you're going to tell me you grew chest hair too and you wish to be in the company of women instead of your dear old dad?"

"GROSS!" he stuck out his tongue at me and wiggled in my grip making faces. I smiled lightly at this happy that he was no longer brooding about my long disappearances. My family knew what I was but I kept them out of all White Fang business.

I looked to my desk and back at my son's smiling face and made a decision. There was nothing more to do today, one day with my family would be good for me.

No, I needed this…..

[Patch, Delta team]

"It was just a joke!" Three pleaded, the other team members keeping their distance while Lt took another bite of popcorn. "I swear, you knocked yourself out yesterday on a light pole."

Four seemed to let this run her brain for a second before her eyes lit up remembering what happened "What time is it?"

Lt sighed dejectedly at Three's survival before answering "Nine am"

"We have two hours to get to Vale and make our way to Junior's club."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Four who had adopted her usual blank mask. The room was silent for a few seconds before everyone started going ape shit putting on clothes and hiding weapons on themselves.

Two hours later a group of well-dressed hobos stood in front of Junior. He just stared at them like he wasn't sure if he should conduct a deal with them or throw them out of his club for making it look bad.

"Couldn't you take the time…present yourself better?"

Glares found their way to Four who returned them, Three answered for everyone "NO. We couldn't."

Junior stood for a few more seconds before shrugging and motioning for the Lt to follow him leaving the others to guard their escape. The club was one of the best in Vale if Remnant. A giant dancing in the center with a second circling around suddenly stopped what he was doing and started scanning the crowd with crazy eyes.

Biggs looked at him questioningly" What is it?"

Three turned to him with a serious look before whispering out one word "Poontang."

Immediately Biggs went back to back to back with Three to watch his six. They slowly crept their way to the center of the building keeping their eyes peeled. Five watched the younger men antics with a bit of nostalgic remembering the days when he and Delroy were younger. Four however looked on with contempt at the men leaving their posts.

"Target spotted" Three said to Biggs before noticing something very off. Biggs spun around to face the direction that Three was looking to see the two beauties sitting next to each other on a pair of bar stools. They had a whole angel and devil dress scheme going. A stupid grin made its way to his face as he started to walk towards them only to be pulled back by Three who hisses "Look at their drinks man! Who goes a club and has water?! It JAILBAIT, fall back immediately!"

Biggs face become one of horror as he rolled to the side under a near table while Three expertly back flipped his way back to the door in a show of very wasted movement. He stopped halfway on his way to the doors to snatch drinks off a passing serving table and chugging them in an attempt to make 'The Beast' fall asleep. Deeming the action useless he took the large bottle from the man and gave him a handful of lien.

"Getting drunk on duty is a good way to get us all killed." Said Four eyeing the bottle.

"I'd split it with you so I wouldn't have to drink as much but I'm afraid this stuffs a bit too strong for you" laughed Three.

He looked around at the nearby tables to try and find a corkscrew so he didn't have to pry it out but before he could Four snatched the bottle from him. He was about to start begging when to not throw it away when Four bitt the top of the cork showing off her long canines and pulling it out. She glared at him for a second cork still between her teeth when she judged her aim to be right she blew it right at his face.

"Why thank you Four you shouldn't have" he said ignoring the fact she hit him in the face with a cork and reaching for the bottle. She took a step backwards while bringing it up to her lips and tipping it upside down glaring at three while she chugged the bottle down.

With a long sigh she brought the bottle away from her mouth and turned it upside down. Not a drop came out, Three looked at her like had grown two heads.

"That's our spunky dyke! Gave it to him right in the arse ya did" Laughed Kale as he came up behind Three.

"Here, I believe this would suit you better mate." Shauno handed Three a small juice box before leaving him in his stunned state to go mess with their favorite dyke.

One returned to find his team in utter chaos, Two was hiding under a table cloth, Three was sitting in a corner sipping a juice box with a dark aura radiating from him, Four was looked to be vomiting in a flower pot with two men helping her and Five was…..smoking a cigarette.

"This is why we can't have nice things…." He sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: One Shot

AN: Some of my notes for you to go through for your entertainment and so you're not dumbstruck when some of these come up.

APR: Aura Penetrating Rifle, A silver sniper with an extremely long barrel and rectangle scope. The rifle has a bipod that bolts itself into whatever it's set up on. It has a revolving cylinder where special cut size dust crystals are inserted and in front of this a flap to place a single bullet. When preparing to fire the cylinder will spin for a few seconds before a green circle will replace a red one inside the scope meaning it is ready to fire. After firing the user must eject the dust crystals and replace them with new ones to fire again, this is a slow process not making the gun ideal for fighting but for assassinations. The gun isn't very loud do to the lack of gun powder use.

Sonic flash grenade: As the name says, it's a sound producing grenade. The grenade is meant to be used against faunus, depending on the faunus it can cause minor headaches to excoriating pain rendering them useless in combat.

Headhunters machete: Every HH's signature weapon, A straight machete with a black coat, simple in design and function but no less lethal.

Laughing skull mask: Another signature piece of HH equipment, A black pull up mask that covers the bottom of the face that depicts a laughing skull that symbolizes the HH's total disregard for any life and their lack of fear, More for disrupting enemy moral than anything else.

Gecko: A fast moving vehicle utilized by the Vale armed forces. Lightly armored but its versatility and rugged beauty is second to none. The vehicle is made up of metal plates has a front seat and a back seat with a gunner hatch in the middle of the back seat. There are latches and footholds on the out sides for holding on.

Enforcer: The Main battle tank of the Vale armed forces, is quite large and not good for urban combat at all because of its size. It has a crew of Six.

StealthHawk: known widely by most Vale Special Forces by its unique ability to not show up on any type of radar and virtually make no sound at all. Isn't very large, only holding twelve passengers, Has no weapons.

VOF: Vale Offensive Forces, made up of the Army, Marines, Headhunters, Air Wings, Navy.

VDF: Vale Defensive Forces, Army, Vale Guard, Manhunters.

Black Fist: A all human group who hates faunus.

Headhunters: A small division of elite troops who specialize in infiltration and assassination but are handy in any situation. Headhunters operate in five man teams but are known to sometimes to operate as lone wolves. They get their name from how they prove they completed an assassination mission, cutting their victims head off. They also use this as a scare tactic on their enemies. Headhunters are a volunteer force but most can't pass the rigorous nine month training regime designed to turn them into the best killers Remnant has to offer, they take no prisoners. Identified by their laughing skull patch.

I might post some more on the next chapter depending whether you guys liked this or not.

[Location,Name] is first person

[Location, Group or exact location] is third person

[Vale, Delta team]

"Seeing as you still have the Lien I'm guessing he wasn't willing to make the trade" Inquired Five as he moved up to walk side by side with Lt.

"He doesn't want Lien, that's the reason they're with us." He pointed back to the Kale and Shauno. "A rouge huntsman by the name of Keran Jank owes our 'friend' some money."

"So we are playing hitman for some mob boss? I don't think command will approve." Five grabbed him by the shoulder to turn him around.

One knocked off his hand and continued walking "Relax, this guy has been supplying arms to the White Fang. Command will probably give us a medal for killing him." He joked

They walked into a large white building crowded with people and shuttles taking off over head. An officer asked to see their identification cards before allowing them to board a ship. There would be no transport leaving to Patch Island for an hour.

A wonderful sight they made in there last minute get up and sporting one very VERY intoxicated woman. One decided this was the best time to bring Four over to his side as his personal brown nose, got up and went to the food court to get something to put in her stomach that wasn't alcohol.

He stood waiting patiently as the woman behind the counter 'girl talked' with one of her 'bffs' about how 'bitchin' her new lip piercing was. Her 'bff' let her know that she thought it was 'Soooo kewlz'. One just stood there watching the two chat with a creepy smile on his face.

Three having finished his juice box, twiddled his thumbs around having been pretty much owned. Biggs draped his arm over Three whispering words of encouragement in his partner in crimes ear.

"I mean look at her, does it really look like she won this?" Biggs said as he pointed at the wobbly sniper who was using a pillar for support. Three only mumbled a response back. Being fed up with his friends bitching Biggs left Fletcher to mope by himself. He had to piss anyway…

"Yeah daddy loves you too sweetie but I got to go, I promise I'll be home for your birthday." Five had parted from the rest of his team to make a call on one of the pay phones.

"You always promise." She pouted before hanging up.

Five slowly hung up the phone before leaning his head against the wall "I really didn't need that from you baby girl." He sighed

One still stood at the counter waiting for the girls to quit chatting, they even looked at him a few times but dubbed their conversation more important. He rang the bell for what seemed like the tenth time. The girls looked annoyed by his presence saying something along the lines of old people being inpatient.

Protests were heard as One forced his way behind the counter to go find the places manger.

"What are you smirking at?" Asked kale looking at his partner.

"You can't see it?" His eyes were trained on the members of Delta Team.

Kale squinted before grinning like an idiot "I didn't know you were into that sort of thing." He said while gesturing to a skinny man with the words 'PET' on the front of his shirt.

"Up yours cockbite I being serious, here look" he pointed to One "Kruger" to Biggs "Lachlan, don't look at me like that we both know the guy had a screw loose when it came to faunus." to Four "Simon." to Five "A older version of Sanderson." to Three "Then theres that guy, I don't really know who to compare him too." He told his partner in a gay voice while poking him in the ribs.

"We are way more sexy then he could ever dream of being" Deadpanned Kale.

"This why I love you." The two fist bumped. A robotic femmine voice announced that a ship to Patch would be leaving in fifteen minute. The flight was nothing spectacular, the blonde sitting in front of Kale of Shauno probably wouldn't agree but who cares?

"Nice little place you guys got here." Kale said taking a look around the suite before his eyes locked onto something "IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS?" he asked picking up the APR

Four quickly stumbled her way to the front of the group and attempted to tackle him but Kale sidestepped her without even looking up from the gun causing her to crash on the floor. He placed his foot on her back as he inspected the gun.

"Damn, haven't seen one of these since when we worked for the Schnee Dust Company. This Erwin guy must be a real thorn in the VOF's side."

"As fun as it would be to play with that Kale we've got work to do." Shauno Told his partner "We've only got a thirty-nine hour window to take this guy down before he disappears again. Do you guys have a map?"

[Patch, Unknown]

"It's time to let go! It's time to never look back! Just keep walking my own path!" Grimm Reckoning's new song 'It's Over' played through the car.

Three vehicles drove on a dirt road surrounded by trees and wildlife on all sides, the lead car and back car were both armed with HMGs while the truck in the middle had a large trailer connected to it and was unarmed.

The music was abruptly turned off, one of the faunus in the truck turned to his cohort who didn't even look at him. "Am I the only one here that can appreciate a good song?"

The driver just growled at him before once again ignoring him completely, without the music the whole ride was pretty much boring. The occasional bump on the road was the only thing to look forward too. The passenger blew on the glass of his window to fog it up and drawl a smiley face to give himself something to do.

The trailer was loaded with living essentials from the city like food, water, toilet paper and so on but was still an important load. The only reason for the armed escort though was because this area was infested with grimm. He shuddered at the thought of running into a pack of beowolves even with the five man escort.

The lead car signaled the other two to hang back while it scouted ahead, he slumped against the back of his seat for a few minutes before deciding he needed to stretch his legs and get away from the asshole occupying the seat next to him.

The driver didn't protest as he grabbed his gun and left toward the tree line to presumably take a piss, He looked into the rear view window to see that the other car was parked right behind him putting it in his blind spot. His hand traveled down the side of his seat to rest on the cold metal handle of his handgun, it always gave him a sense of security.

He turned the radio back on in an attempt at not being such an dick, their base was still a ways out and he could do without the awkward silence. You really couldn't call it a base as it was only really meant for the storage of weapons but after the loss of their home base in Atlas weapon and equipment shortages were at an all-time high, so even small places like this had high security.

The passenger door opened and the other faunus climbed back in avoiding the drivers eyes. Deciding to get it over with the driver ran a hand over his face before turning back to the road "The increased work hours have been very stressing but still wasn't any excuse for me to act that way, sorry.

"Dully noted."

Before the driver could turn to face the owner of the unfamiliar voice his brains coated the glass window on his side. The White Fang dressed figure got back out of the truck to walk behind the trailer and rejoin her team who had just finished taking care of the guards in the patrol car.

Kale dropped the faunus he had just strangled on the ground and turned to Four "The drivers uniform?" she simply shook her head. Counting the one she was wearing that gave them three uniforms, hopefully the others had done good not to get blood on the uniforms of the guards in the lead car. "It's a little baggy but it'll work." He said after looking the Headhunter up and down.

Shauno stepped from behind the vehicle almost fully dressed in his disguise, only missing the mask. Four grabbed the left arm of the guard closest to her while Kale grabbed the right so they could drag him into the tree line and hide his body. They did this to the remaining bodies while Shauno wiped all of the visible blood of the vehicles.

Headlights could be seen coming down the road just as they carried the last body away, carelessly slowing him in the bushes. It pulled in front of the truck and the occupants got out revealing two people dressed like the White Fang and One along with Two wearing their Headhunter uniforms. Kale let out a breath of relief, that gives five suits to work with. One made his way to the front of the group and laid out a map on the ground with a messily drawn base on it.

"We are here." One pointed to a spot on a map "In three hours our target will be right here to make the exchange" he indicated the middle of the base.

"It'll probably be another two hours before we arrive, that is unless we lower out weight load and throw Mr. Piggy here." Joked Shauno as he punched Two in the arm.

"Fat ass" coughed Kale "Just like we went over though, the people without uniforms will hide in the back of the trailer and only come out if needed. Shauno, Blondie and old man will wait by the vehicles and cover our escape while me and lezbo will carry boxes filled with 'food' to this location." He tapped his finger on a three story building "That will give us the perfect spot to make the shot and leave before the Fang swarms the place, Questions?" No one answered "Good, let's do this fast and clean."

They boarded the vehicles and drove off kicking up dirt as they went, leaving the White Fang member to rot in the woods.

"I gotta admit I'm really surprised!" exclaimed Kale gaining Four's attention "I thought we were going to have to babysit you guys."

"Ditto" She growled out still sour about the manhandling he gave HER APR.

They made good time, the base came into view after about an hour and a half of driving. Security was anything but lax that could be seen in the eight men guarding the gate. Everyone was nervous as the gatekeeper made his way to the side of One's car.

To everyone's satisfaction he waved them through even gave Four and Kale a little wave probably thinking one of them was somebody he knew. They drove through the small base taking note of the troop placement as they went.

Pulling into an open drive in lot on the farthest corner of the base, they unloaded. The area wasn't empty but it wasn't full either making it the best spot. A White Fang sergeant spotted them and jogged over to them.

"What the fuck are you doing here?! Do you know how long we've been waiting?" he shouted in their faces

The three that were to stay intercepted him before he got to the trailer and tried to calm him down. Four opened up one of the trailer doors and grabbed a large box that had once been full of coffee but now contained the dismembered APR and passed it along with another down to Kale.

She could see One's leg sticking out from behind one of the boxes before she jumped down and picked up a box letting Kale lead the way to the building. A few faunus set outside the building socializing, they didn't even spare the intruders a single look as they passed them going into the building.

The inside looked like a hospital with its all white interior, the building looked like it served as a large barracks. They walked up stairs passing a couple making out on one of the landings. The two had no shame as they went back to eating each other's face.

Another faunus woman screeched as they walked past her almost making Kale drop his box, she closed the distance on the couple throwing out hateful words. Ignoring the lover's feud they went up the last flight up stairs to be faced with unforeseen problem.

"So ugh….what's your lucking numbers?" Kale sweat dropped as he pointed to the pass code panel to the side of the door that read 'officers lounge'.

Four put her box on the ground and pulled out her machete before saying "WE GOT BEER!" in a stupid happy girly voice.

Tumbles could be heard in the room in what sounded like a fight to get to the door. The lock disengaged and the door opened "Shhhhhh are stupid?! Hurry up and get in here!" he noticed soon after that his own blood was pouring out of the straight line on his neck. Four kicked him in the chest knocking him in the room so none of the blood would get into the hall. The other man was busy trying to load his gun when the machete cut through the air and imbed itself into his head.

Four closed the door locking it before stabbing the panel with her combat knife while Kale moved one of the tables a few feet away from the window. He pulled the machete out of the faunus skull and threw it back to its mother, vowing not to call her a lesbian ever again. She opened one of the boxes to begin assembling the APR and Kale brought out his folded machine gun.

Once assembled she lay the gun down on the table activating the bolts in the bipod. She pulled out the four slot cylinder and loaded it with dust crystals and then opened up the flap and placed the twelve inch bullet inside.

Kale checked his watch "Five minutes, do you see anything."

"No"

He smirked "Want some tips from a pro?"

It was her turn to smirk as she tried not to laugh but failed

"I have eleven years of experience" he said in a dead serous voice, he was a really funny guy until you challenged his skill as a sniper "I can shoot the dick off a fly at four hundred yards."

"Fly's don't have….penises " Kale looked at her like she was an idiot but before he could say anything "Target acquired"

He pulled out his range finder to look, A young man with orange hair stood my two trucks filled with firearms presumably. He was talking to a high ranking White Fang soldier, it looked like he wasn't getting the deal he wanted as the two were arguing.

The hunter started to get physical with the soldier by getting in his face and pushing him, does this idiot know that the White Fang humans? The faunes appeared to be fed up with his bullshit and left towards the headquarters building to go get someone in charge to make the deal.

The hunter stood outside with his arms crossed, making faces at passing faunus, if there was a good time to shoot it was now. Four centered the crosshairs on the center of his head, because of the range of the shot she wouldn't have to worry about bullet drop. She slowly curled her finger around the finger…

"Stop!" hissed Kale

She loosened her finger around the trigger to glare at Kale but she found scared even her a little, The jokester had been replaced by a man white as a ghost, she looked back through the scope to get a look at what had him so tore up.

A faunus dressed in all black slowly made his way to the rough hunter, his back came into view revealing what looked like a rose on his back. She centered the weapon back on their target to take the shot anyway. Just as she was about to end his miserable life the faunus did it for her.

Faster than she could track with her eyes the man unsheathed his sword and cut the rough down, his aura not powerful enough to stop even one hit from the blade. She was frozen at this realization and was only vaguely aware of Kale pulling on her arm.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a black blur making its way towards them from one of the roof tops.

"Lets go!" Yelled Kale bringing her from her state, too late.

The Blur burst through the window they had just been looking through and attacked, the blur was a cat faunus with incredible speed and unparalleled beauty, oh yeah she was also trying to kill them. Kale let off a burst from his gun but it merely glazed off her aura uselessly. Before he could get another burst off the girl cut his weapon in half and kicked him sending him flying over the table with the APR.

She brought her weapons overhead blocking Fours attack from behind with her machete, she spun behind Four and locked her in a choke hold opting to subdue her rather than kill her. She was a bit surprised when the other slung her over her shoulder into the ground. She rolled into it and came right back at her, she slapped Four's machete on the ground and was getting ready to disembowel the soldier when a certain big mouth reminded everyone why he was a baddass.

"Hey Bitch!" both girls turned to look at Kale who was holding the APR while standing "Who's your daddy?"

He fired sending the faunus girl flying through the window from the impact and him through the door. Four retrieved her machete before going to check on her fallen comrade just to find that this operation had just become FUBAR. Twelve White Fang stood outside with their weapons trained on the fakes.

"Would you guys like to be my friends" Gritted Kale from the pain


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Jail time sexiness

AN: Warning, Going to be a lot of POV switches in this chapter.

Manhunters: An all Faunus division who specializes in finding missing people, their enhanced senses being the major part of it being an all Faunus group. Complete opposites of Headhunters, Identified by their bloodhound patch.

XM13: A collapsible assault rifle that fires in four shot bursts, A favorite among special forces because of its accuracy and stability.

[Patch, Cell block 5]

'They can't do this to me! This goes way beyond torturing your prisoners!'

"Heey babe want to get a little freaky before we die" Hinted shauno

"Three way!" Yelled Kale

They weren't the only ones who captured, the whole team was comprised. They originally had Shauno in with others at god knows where but they didn't want so many people in one place in case of an escape. Being with them for five minutes had banished any thoughts of escaping and welcomed thoughts of suicide.

Four gripped the bars harder willing them to break, just a few feet in front of her set a guard leaning in his chair reading a book. The door burst open with three guards restraining Three. 'NO!'

The guards pulled out their guns and herded them to the back of the cell before throwing Three into the cell. He lay there unmoving on the ground .

"Ugh aren't you going to check on him?" Kale asked

'I'm in hell, I don't know how I got here but I'm in hell.' She was beyond hysterical now

"Hes not moving….."

She could have been one those gossipy girls at the mall but no she had to go join the military…..actually that sounds pretty bad too.

"YOURE FRIENDS NOT MOVING!" Shauno's voice interrupted Four's pity party.

She spun around with a look of murder causing him to take a few steps back, that issue taken care of she walked up to Three and rolled him over with my foot. He was a bit ruffed up but looked fine other than that.

"Maybe you should do mouth to mouth." Shauno said throwing out ideas, not necessary. she pushed his legs apart a bit before lining up her shot. Just as she was about to ensure that his genes weren't passed down he rolled out of way the and next to Shauno who simply shrugged "Sorry dude, it was worth a try."

Adam pushed his way through the doubles door and walked past the saluting guard who had almost fell back in his chair from his entrance.

"I'll keep this brief so you can wrap your simple minds around it, which of you shot the woman in black." They wouldn't answer he already knew this but he would have fun testing their loyalty.

"He did it" Three voices chorused at the same time while pointing at the Kale, like they were going to die for his ass.

"Narks!"

"We had a good run mate…but this is where we say goodbye." Shauno was pretending to weep, without warning the Ginger jumped on his partner and the two began rolling on the ground trading blows. Fletcher not wanting to miss out on the fun joined the dog pile on the floor.

Adam felt his anger rise from being ignored, he pushed the top of his sword out with his thumb. An insistent ringing in his pocket kept him from cutting down one of the humans then and there. He pulled the devise out of his pocket, the identification pictured showed Erwin. Torturing the humans would have to wait.

Four watched the man leave thinking that it was a bit anti-climactic as her team full of trained 'professionals' slapped each other like little girls. It was becoming clear that they would rot in this cell until someone killed them.

"Wait!" Hissed Shauno pushing the others away from them "What are you guys willing to do for freedom?"

Inquisitive looks were thrown towards Shauno who was drawling a list on the floor, the others tried to push each other out of the way. Kale was the first to see and brought his hand to his mouth trying to contain his laughter. Three was the next to see and had the same response.

"Operation seduction commence."

5 minutes later…..

"This will never work."

"You overthink things Four, now get out there and shake that ass." Three attempted to motivate the sniper. There was only one person in this room who had keys to the door and that was the faunus guard sitting outside the cell reading a book.

"She doesn't have an ass." Mocked Kale

"Or tits" Chimed in his partner

"Have any better ideas assholes?" Three sneered

"Actually….I do." Kale brought his hand up to point to the man's book, it wasn't noticeable at first but then the top of a magazine could be seen hidden inside the book. The most off putting part was the visible part of the title 'Boy toys'.

Everyone threw incredulous looks at the guards, Out of everything the soldiers had experienced in their careers nothing could compare to the black pit this mission had taken a turn too. The guard thinking it was unnoticeable reached down to scratch an 'itch'.

"Get out there and shake your asses boys."

Three's cries of outrage were cut short when the duo both grabbed one of his 'man boobs'. "Mmmm fresh meat." Kale whispered into his ear

"We're are going to break you in real good boy." Shauno breathed into his neck.

Four gave the situation her full attention wearing a half smirk which was her equivalent of a full blown smile. The sniper duo fished through the poor Headhunter shirt feeling him up with the ferociousness of a Beowolf.

Kale spared a glance to at the guard who appeared completely unaffected, not on his watch. He turned Three over and looked straight into his flushed face before starting his decent.

"HELL NO!" Three yelled at the attacking Kale, he smashed the palms of his hands onto his lips holding him back. Three found a shred of hope when Four scooched next to him, Four neutralized this hope like she does everything else in her life.

Taking one from the books of the great torturer Ruby Rose she stabbed his sides mercilessly with her fingers causing him to fidget wildly and lose his grip. What happened next would give Three nightmares for the rest of his life…..

Kale came up from the flabbergasted man with light blush on his face while gripping his heart with his hand "That was my first…." He said shyly while looking away.

"How could you give him your first!?" Screamed Shauno

"It's not working" Four pointed out, the guard was still in his original spot enjoying his magazine.

"Tch I'm done playing games…" A menacing voice that somehow belonged to Kale was heard "Let's do this Shauno."

Three pushed his way to the back of cell trying to get away from the hell spawns that were Kale and Shauno. When they were no more than a few inches away from him they began waving their arms crazily in slithering motions slapping Three in different places across his body. The Guard stood up stiffly with an open mouth. The duo harrumphed with smug smiles on their faces.

"Tentacle Rape!"

[Patch, Adam]

"I need you here Adam!" Erwin screamed at me, he wasn't happy about my decision to move on to Vale.

"It's not your decision."

"Do you understand how important what I'm doing here is? What I'm doing could be the end to our struggle! We would finally succeed in making Vale a complete faunus nation! Where are you senses boy?"

"My senses? Erwin let me tell you something you probably already know but need reminded…..You're losing support in the White Fang. That little stunt you pulled leaving so many good men to die by the humans did not go unnoticed."

"We are the under dogs in this Adam, sacrifices must be made if we are to survive."

"Says the man enjoying the perks of a high position."

Silence.

"I hear them every night…"

"What?"

"They whisper promises of pain, do you not think I don't feel the weight of their loss? The betrayal they must of felt when one of their own personally decided their fate? I will not ask anyone to do anything I myself would not as the needs of the majority are more important than the individual."

"…..Do not be surprised if they send me to your door"

"When the time comes that I can leave with no worries I will welcome the release, go to Vale if you believe that is the right choice, until the next time we meet goodbye old friend."

The next time we meet will be your last day on Remnant…..I deal in death, I wasn't born to do so but the actions of humanity had forced all faunas into a corner. I entered the medical bay where the doctor had waited on me patiently

"In all honesty she should be dead right now, she's quite lucky." Explained the doctor

I nodded before moving past the doctor to get a look at my partner. Blake lay on table with her eyes closed while medical staff went around doing their business, she would be fine

Headhunter were nothing if nothing if not crafty, I would know after being targeted by them before. Usually I dispatched them like I would any other human but this had become a personnel matter. I had thought of beheading them and putting them on display as they had done so many of my comrades but I wanted them to suffer, kill one every day slowly and painfully. That would hurt the tight knit group more than anything else.

They were tight lipped about their reason for being here, once the blades start sinking into the flesh the mouth finds incentive to move. I flipped through the report one of his underlings had brought him trying to find which one would make the best first kill. The older one striked me as the teams mentor or someone to look up too, He would make a fine target. Then there was the girl, most likely the little sister of the group. So many choices…..

Explaining the death of one of our major suppliers would me a major headache. I could firmly see why he became a rouge with those pitiful skills of his, The cannon fodder soldiers were more of a challenge then him. Killing him though would prove to be nuance in more than just explain the details of his demise to my superiors; we would lose trust in our deals with other weapon dealers as well. None the less it was worth all of it. Out of all my problems only one was important to me.

Blake's health, if I were a doctor I would be the one in there with her. Alas, I was not a doctor and me being in there would only hinder the actual doctors. They may be member of my own species but when it came to Blake I was the only one I could trust with her.

And I got blood on my suit.

[Patch, Cell block 7]

"Mother fucker!" Biggs turned the faunus guard into a pin cushion, blood was splattered all over his clothes and hands. With one final thrust into the long dead guard's throat he pulled his waist closer to the bars so he could grab the keys dangling from his sash.

As he grasped the cold metal of the keys One and Five dropped their holds on the faunus letting him lifelessly fall to the ground.

"Hurry up!" Ushered Lt holding a mace made from shoelaces tied to his hand and a large chunk of the toilet in their cell tied to the other side. With a bit of effort came the satisfying click of the of the mechanism unlocking. They slipped out of the cell and searched for any other weapons in the small room.

"Don't use it unless you have to." The Lt spoke to Five who was pocketing the guards handgun "They took Three that way, I can only guess to torture him or put him with the others. We likely have only have ten minutes top before they realize what's going on, let's be quick and quiet."

While the last words were leaving his mouth Five drew his newly acquired pistol with lighting speed and fired at the door behind the slightly younger man.

"Shit." Biggs voiced what the others were thinking looking at the dead soldier that was about to shoot him.

"MOVE!"

They bounded through the double doors and into the hallway with haste, trying to find their comrades before they left. The corridors were empty but if the shouting outside was anything to go by they wouldn't be for long. A White Fang soldier burst from one of the rooms with his rifle still shouldered, his blood painted the front of the door before he could step all the way out. Biggs cut the sling with his makeshift shiv to retrieve the weapon.

A few who had a higher vantage point took pot shots through the window with poor aim that came from having almost no weapon drills. One of the Delta team who had a gun would occasional turn to drop a shooters who were more distinguished shots than their shitty counter parts.

A soldier attempted to rifle butt the Lt in the face with the help of surprise as he waited around a corner but with no success as he was tackled to the ground and his face beat in by the makeshift mace. Now that all of the three members were armed you would think things would go more smoothly but this was not the case as the enemies nearly doubled their ranks.

They pushed their way to a set of doors labeled 'Cell block 5 and what they would find in there would guarantee three individuals who would be visiting their shrink.

[Patch, Front gate]

"Damnit! I don't want to sit here with my thumb up my ass!" The Faunus who had waved thinking it was his friend seethed to his CO.

"I don't give a FUCK what you want! Our orders are to stay here, it's not like our guys can't handle a few military dogs."

The CO hit the ground first then the other, the guard tower sentries exploded in a mist of blood before they knew that they were being attacked. One faunus barley managed escaping death by jumping behind a concrete barricade. He peeked over the top just for half of his head to be removed from his body.

The lone figure sheathed his machete while still firing from the hip with one hand, he was clothed in Headhunter drab other than his metal gasmask and his helmet cover removed, the helmet itself bared hundreds and hundreds of tiny tally marks.

He side stepped a White Fang who was intent on stabbing him with a sword, as he was turning back around for another swing the soldier emptied his mag into him. This particular White Fang must have been one their elite as his aura flickered showing he had his aura unlocked.

Stepping over the body and rolling around a wall he brought out his handgun his rifle hanging from its sling and shot the remaining two guards. He did one sweep of the area with his eyes before putting his hand in the air and twirling his finger in a circle.

A dozen or so Headhunters stood up and ran into the gate fanning out on the other side, Headhunters take care of their own…..and getting rid of a White Fang depot never hurt either. They left numerous bodies in their wake

"Alpha team on me." The dead voice of Bravo-One or G-16 ordered.

Alpha-Four growled out a low response being pissed that his squad was being handed over to a shadow. He observed that the man leading them through this valley of death appeared to be unfazed by the things happening around them. No, 'Unfazed' wasn't the right word, it was more like he was only acting on his instinct. This guy was a psycho.

White Fang could be seen converging on a single building most likely where their comrades were holding up. A well-dressed faunus with red hair was slowly walking towards the building with a prideful gait.

"Secure the building" G-16 waved them off, He loaded a fresh magazine into his gun right when Adam noticed Alpha team moving taking position around the line of Fang surrounding the building. Adam reacted just a second too late before the bullets hit his aura; he turned in annoyance to the Headhunter approaching him with slow steady steps firing off short controlled bursts.

Adam face become dark as he shot towards the gunman with speed that seemed impossible, his hand went to his sword just as he was feet away from the annoyance. His arm and sword was one as he cut the man's abdomen horizontally.

He was not rewarded with a fountain of blood that would have been a bloody stump, G-16 had jumped onto his back and was leaning up with his gun firing. More bullets hit Adam then he'd care to admit but it wouldn't matter as he stabbed his sword straight down into the man-ground.

G-16 rolled away and stood in one motion brought a black cylinder out of his belt and put it in Adam's face. The intense ray of light from the flash light blinded the faunus's sensitive eyes for long enough to allow the soldier the time to jack slap him across the face with the flash light and disarm him. Adam hit the ground hard as the Headhunters boot caught him directly in the chest.

Half of the Fang soldiers were dead before they took notice of the muzzle flashes behind them, Delta team had been to buys with not dying that they just assumed that the flashes were one of the same as the faunus trying to kill them.

"Hey cutie we are going to finish our little playtime when we get out of this shit." Kale yelled over the gunfire

"Fuck you man! Did YOU JUST NON-COPISUISLY GRABBED YOUR SACK?!"

"If I say yes are you going to yell at me?"

"Quit focusing on his dick Three and focus on shooting!" Lt took the chance to make a jab at him.

The gunshots kept getting fewer and fewer until the remaining faunus dropped their weapons and raised their hands in the air…only to be cut down. Alpha-Four was yelling into his radio for the other teams to cease fire with no success.

As the last body dropped onto the ground the Headhunters moved from their positions to the building, Alpha-Four couldn't help but catch the eyes of the dead faunus as he passed them. Alpha-Two saw this and decided to give the younger man some company after this.

"Friendlies don't shoot!" Delta team peered through their vantage points unbelieving their current situation. Headhunters poured into the area taking positions on the outside of the building. Alpha-One waved his hand around the door before walking in to greet the thankful soldiers.

"Command says if you needed baby sitters then you might want to find work elsewhere."

"Robert…you cheeky son of a bitch!" Everyone was surprised when their Lt embraced the man

"Delroy, I can see you are doing so much better than me just like you said."

"Are you askin for a ass whoopin?

"From you? I don't know…I can always pay elderly woman to give me one"

"I know you guys have a lot of catching up to do but can we do it somewhere else!" Peachy the medic of Alpha team hissed.

Both men nodded but came to a stop as a tall man walked through the doors that were barely hanging on to their hinges. He looked through the people present in the room before coming to a stop on Four. He pushed Kale out of the way to get to the sniper. He dug a piece of black cloth out of his pockets and held it in front of her. She gave him a questioning look.

"Smell it, I have a hunt to finish"

AN: Alpha team belongs to my buddy CC

Team Leader/Grenadier: 1st LT Robert Clay. Age: 29. Physical Description: Brown hair, brown eyes. missing ring and pinky finger on left hand. 5ft 12' tall. temperament: a relatively inexperienced commander, having only had command of Alpha team for 6 months. Is very enthusiastic about his work and loves customizing weapons as a hobby. being a religious man he has banned porn, alcohol and gambling in his team barracks much to the dislike of his team.

2iC/Machine gunner: Master Sergeant Thomas Samuel. Age: 42. Physical Description: Bald with green eyes. A short but robust and very strong build 5ft Temperament: Been there Done that kind of attitude. would gladly take a bullet for any of his men. has "friends" everywhere from his time in Military intelligence and the Vale underworld and can always procure anything from illegal weapon mods for the LT, to grog for his men, to information from underworld informants for missions.

Medic: Staff Sergeant Peach "Peachy". Age: 23. Physical Description: Redhead, Blue eyes and Bronzed skin with a petite, beautifully proportioned body from a childhood spent on the beach. 5ft 5'. Temperament: Bossy, stubborn and controlling in her duties to make sure that wounded soldiers get treatment and don't just keep fighting like "Gung-ho morons". But is gentle and care-free and a party animal when off duty. has a personal policy of not sleeping with male soldiers, marines, sailors or airmen and anyone who tries to break that rule will get their asses kicked by either her or her brother-like teammates.

Explosives expert/rocket launcher soldier: Lance Corporal (US rank equivalent: PFC) Leon Cobalt. Age: 22. Physical Description: Jet black hair that is scraggly and unkempt. Brown eyes. and a crocked nose due to many broken noses. 6ft'2. Temperament: A pyromaniac who transferred to spec ops from the Military police. One of the most tolerant of Faunus in the entire Vale army (due to a secret marriage with a Faunus girl which he has told NO ONE of). he takes no pleasure in fighting or killing, and will shoot (and has shoot) any soldier he sees committing acts of rape or murder (including executing Prisoners of War, despite the protocol ordering such acts). former military policeman he uses his knowledge to get his way and his connections in the MP's to get his friends out of jail if they are caught misbehaving on leave.

Marksman: Lance Corporal Auburn Taylor. Age: 24. Physical Description: Brown hair with Blonde streaks. Pale blue eyes. 6ft. Temperament: A smooth talking ladies' man (who actually has a lot of success with them.) always goes out clubbing in uniform showing off his many medals which he has earned during his two years in Infantry and 1 year in spec-ops. currently holds record for longest one-shot one kill. at 1776m single shot kill on a Faunus officer.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: This isn't information!

AN: Kind of a short chapter but I had to wrap up the last one.

Favorite(Guest): Who?

"I was informed that the female of your group was a Faunus."

"Yeah sir we defiantly got 'Fuanus' killing machine right here." Biggs slapped Four on the back laughing, no laughed with him.

G-16 paused looking the sniper up and down then turned on his heel and left the way he came "Sir! Where are you going?" Yelled Alpha-One "looks like I'm taking command, Those of Delta team who are armed fall in, those who aren't stay in the back. I don't want any heroics let's get out of here with everyone alive!" The surrounding Headhunters moved with a jump in their step.

"Can you believe that shit Four? For a 'Fuanus' you're a bit of an overkill for your own kind." Joked the racist squad member of Delta.

"…."

(Patch, Somewhere in the woods)

"We are taking a break" Adam ordered the few faunus around him "Take care of your business, don't leave the group." He laid Blake on the ground and rolled up her shirt to see the wound. The medical staff had done a good job with what was handed to them but it wouldn't last if he didn't get to a hospital soon. Blake winced as his cold hands slid over the wound.

He had been forced to escape from his fight with that monster when it became clear after looking his men that he wasn't the only one losing a fight. Their numbers weren't large but they were well trained, Headhunters always found a way to be a thorn in his side. The monster he had fought with was different though, he did not fight like his brethren or any other soldier he had the pleasure of cutting down. His appearance and fighting style could be described as unorthodox.

A twig snapping caught his attention of Adam and a few others. Adam felt a tug on his suit as he was standing up to ascertain what made the sound. "Admm" Blake was having trouble speaking through the pain medication. He enveloped her hand with his giving it a squeeze and let go as an 'I'll be back'.

His hand rested on the handle of wilt while the other pushed apart a bush. The faunus next to him dropped on the ground causing him to spin and cut down his comrades attacker. A branch fell from its place on the tree onto the White Fang soldier who was brushing dirt off herself awkwardly. She cast Adam an embarrassed look before turning back the origin of the noise.

The 'origin' jumped through the weeds armed with sharp pointed weapons that it made use of on the White Fang soldier. Adam was dumbfounded in what he should do as his soldier was on the ground getting pelted by a…doe

The doe's head rolled around in a full circle as if saying 'Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch' then returned to kicking the soldier's ass. Done with his bitch ass the doe bounded through the woods carelessly, this particular doe would be forever known as 'gangster doe hoe'.

Blake chuckled weakly at the deer antics as she was getting picked back up by Adam "I ugh…..it just got the drop on me that's all! YEAH, I could kick that deer's ass any day of the week!" The soldier blurted out weak excuses one after another.

"Hw old ar-e you?" Blake inquired after hearing the youth's voice.

"Oh, I'm the baddest eleven year old you ever met!" she brandished proudly, it wasn't really a lie either. Of course there was other stronger than her but how many eleven year olds have you met that have received Para-military training?

"Is that so?"

"YES'M!" The delivered message wasn't receive like she wanted it to be because not very long after she once again tripped over her own feet falling into the ground.

"We call her train wreck." Informed another soldier who was listening to the conversation.

"Because when I'm done with ya you look like you got hit by a train!"

"No, because when she leaves a room it looks like a train went through."

The group of fuanus laughed at the young girl's expense much to her chagrin. She had lost her mask long ago to reveal a brown haired, sharp eyed wolf faunus. She didn't care if they didn't know how badass she was, in due time she would show them the damage her 'fists of furry' could cause.

Adam listened to them banter with only mild interest, satisfied that Blake had found a way to get her mind off the pain. No one was aware of the killer lurking in the shadows always just out of their preferable vision. G-16 grabbed a passing soldier and snapped his neck without a sound.

The sounds of a bullhead approaching the clearing they were in sparked hope in the remaining twelve survivors. The bullhead touched down hard eager to take off fast. Fang soldiers helped their wounded friend in first before boarding themselves.

Adam put Blake down on a row of chairs and covered her with is ruined suits jacket. Surprising everyone Adam stepped off the bullhead unsheathing his blade and holding it to his side. G-16 stepped into the clearing and leaned his gun against a tree. He unsheathed two machetes attached to his lower back while moving to a spot in front of Adam.

The soldiers in the bullhead turned their weapons onto the lone wolf getting in a position to fire before being stopped by Adam. "Leave" was all he said.

"S-ir we ca-"

"Leave"

The soldier gulped and nodded closing the bullhead's doors, No one said anything as they all gazed at the sleeping cat faunus. One of them would have to tell her when she woke up.

Both men stood unmoving as the bullhead flew off leaving them in the clearing. The wind blew the long grass on its side as well as the bottom Headhunters thick tan jacket that wasn't covered in body armor. Bravo-One took the first step and the second gaining speed on each step until he was sprinting at Adam.

Adam wouldn't underestimate the man twice, he stood his ground waiting for the killers next shady tactic. He didn't wait long, the Headhunter after reaching an appropriate speed dug his heals in the ground. With the help of momentum and the wind the dirt and other follicles hit Adam like tear gas.

Bravo-One expected a sloppy slash from the teen but was shocked when his blades kissed Adam's. He fell back on two hands and flipped backwards just as Adam's sword cut through the space his feet were just occupying.

Adam rolled away from the grenade his opponent had left on the ground, the explosion sending fragments piercing the air around him. He grit his teeth slightly as something went through his aura imbedding itself into his shoulder.

The monster gave him no room to breathe or think only single words were passing through him, Fight, Survive. He was slowing being wearied down by the others attack pattern, Slash stab slash retreat repeat.

A hand gripped the one of his that was griping Wilt; he was pushed against a tree with a machete in his shoulder holding him in place. The pitiless mask of metal peered at him with almost animal like curiosity like a cat who had a mouse by the tail and was watching it squirm. Adam would not give him the satisfaction.

A heavy machine gun went off behind them redlining the Headhunters back with bullets, he rolled around the tree to get away but not before substaing multiple injuries. Adam slid down the tree leaving a blood trail.

"Oh my GOD! I killed a Headhunter! No wait, I KILLED A HEADHUNTER NOT EVEN ADAM TAURUS COULD KILL!" The wolf faunus girl from before yelled to nobody in particular.

Adam yanked the machete out of his arm not listening to the girl's victory speech; he could see the blood trail disappear into the thicker part of the woods. He was tempted to give chase but the Headhunter wasn't the only wounded one.

He got a good look at what he hated to call his savior; the gun she was sporting was almost as big as her making it look like something out of a cartoon.

"Just wait until I tell the guys this they aren't going to believe it! Her face dropped at his "They aren't going to believe this….."

Adam examined the weapon that came close to taking his life in his good hand; he performed a technique that he used to remove the blood off his sword with a flip of his wrist. He flipped the blade around so he was holding the blade.

"Yours" He simply said, only one group of people used a blade like this.

She gazed stupidly at the blade then to him then back to the blade. Her hand slowly found the handle; her fingers curling around it. She pulled back to examine her trophy with awe filled eyes. Adam was pulling out his scroll when the girl let out a shriek.

He mentally cursed himself for not retrieving Wilt. The next moment was a real eye opener for Adam, the girl had dropped the machete on the ground where it was sticking straight up handle first. Just like the Headhunter's helmet the blade bared the decorations of a mad man. Hundreds of tally marks were scribbled sloppily on the blade a good portion of them probably his kind yet…he couldn't find it in himself to care.

She hesitantly picked the blade back up to read the words written on the handle "The dead cannot die"

[Patch (twenty four hours later), Delta Team]

"YES! Our boss already gave us the information beforehand."

"Then why can you just tell us?!" Lt yelled at the evasive Kale

"I already told you it's not here are you going senile on me old man?!"

"You're not making any sense!" The rest of the team could only watch helplessly as the two duked it out. Shauno smacked Three's ass while walking by to join his partner, Three turned his bitching on Four when she let out a pfft.

"Why are you teaming up with them? Didn't that guy take the APR's virginity?" At this Four's mood dropped considerably, not only did she not to shoot the gun first but they didn't even have time to look where they had stored it at.

The universe, deciding it was done fucking with Three turned its gaze to Four. The doors of the store they were passing opened with a jingle. Ruby stood with her hand on the door in all her cute glory, her eyes firmly glued to Four.

"How come you ran out one me?!" She had invaded the snipers personal space in a blur of red. Kale and Shauno being the only ones who think they had an idea of what was going on snickered.

"Who's your young friend?" Three had silently moved next to Four with squinted eyes and smile that outshined the sun.

"And they call me a cradle robber." Five said catching on.

Before anyone could make suggestive comments Four grabbed Ruby's hood and dragged a pouting Ruby back into the store.

"They grow up so fast…." Shauno cried into Kales shoulder while the latter drew small circles on his back. "OH, Kale the information is over there!" He said while pointing to an alleyway.

Delta-One made a small gesture to his team when the duo turned their backs on Delta telling them to be ready. Everyone made sure their weapons were in reaching distance as they passed into the dark and damp space.

'Here we are mates" He gestured to a car parked next to a door. Thinking it was a trick some of Delta team's hands found their hidden weapons. Shauno opened the trunk while kale proclaimed proudly "The location of Erwin Rommel!"

"Mmmmthhhmm" The faunus in the trunk tried to yell.

[Patch, Gangsta Doe Hoe]

I watched the back of the girl walking away with hate in my eyes. I finished my cigarette and stomped in in the ground.

'It aint over yet bitch'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Common Criminals

[Patch, Five]

You know those times when you ask for something over and over again for something until it seems like your parents finally give in? Than you get super exited and constantly ask and ask about it and then when the day comes you're going to get your awaited treasure you are nearly hyperventilating. Your opening your present and BAM it's not what you asked for.

"What the hell is this?" The Lt inquired.

This was one of those times.

"The location of Rommel as promised…." The 'location' didn't look like any map we had ever seen and last time I checked maps don't piss all over themselves.

"This better be a joke…."I had warned him about dealing with a mob boss but it had at the time fell on deaf ears.

"This guy right here." Kale said while patting the faunus "Knows where your man Erwin is, I don't see the problem here."

The faunus struggled against his bonds trying to roll out of the trunk in a futile attempt at escape. He looked be in his early thirties and of a high position if his clothes were any indicator, His once nice clothes though were soiled by his own body fluids and blood. With his brown hair he almost looked like my oldest son.

What was there we could do though? Are we just supposed to tell command that we risked doing a big operation in uncharted territory for absolutely nothing? Just like that we had been demoted from soldiers and had become common criminals.

"Look we even have a place set up for the interrogation for you." Explained Shauno trying to defuse the incoming violent situation.

Delroy looked like he wanted to tear the younger man's head off but didn't want to risk making too much noise, I found myself wanting to do the same. They had to know this isn't what we wanted but they gave it to us anyways with a smile on their faces.

I left the stressing situation behind and instead opted for a more pleasing atmosphere, I could feel a smirk find its way to my aging face as I entered the store my younger cohort had entered with her new 'Friend'.

Surprisingly the shop owner looked to be older than me, a large feat unfortunately. The store was loaded with all sorts' commodities to suit different customers, A little lacking in the dust compartment but still quite an impressing inventory by most standards.

Four had taken her little friend to the very back and was trying to have a serious conversation with the girl but from the look of it the ball of energy was having none of it.

"I have friends my own age!" She defended herself

"Give me a name."

"what….?"

"Give me a name of one of these friends of yours."

"Oh well I can't really tell you that…you might be a stalker!" Four gave her a 'am I really the stalker here?' look "Who's that old guy?"

It was Fours turn to stutter "A Fr-iend"

Black hair with red highlights, baby face and childish personality to match. She was so cute, I remember when mine was this adorable…than she grew up "Hello little miss I'm an old guy"

She seemed to take this to part seriously as she turned to Four with large grin on her face. All at once she dropped the grin into a mask of no emotion and straitened her shoulders "You should find friends your own age." She mocked Four

Three who must have followed after me burst into a fit of laughs using one of the shelves for support, I smiled around my cigarette. Those who don't know Four would look at her and think that the jest was ineffective on her but to someone who has known her for a long time the slight closing of her eye lids and her whole body slouching a bit was all I needed to summarize not even the mighty Four was immune to the girls charms.

"I'm Ruby' she held her hand out to me introducing herself.

"Leo" my fingers were bigger than her hand making the whole handshake a bit weird.

"Names Fletcher…..Clayton Fletcher." Said the demo man taking a heroic pose

"She didn't ask you" I honestly think Three is the only one on this team Four hates.

"I'd watch out for this one Rubes, she eats little girls like you for breakfast."

"Ok…"

"I'd watch out for this one Ruby, Standing next to him for too long causes your brain cells to commit suicide." The sniper shot back.

"Ok…."

"Little miss you may want to take a few steps back away from both of them." I warned the girl about the incoming slug fest.

"Ok…"poor girl didn't have a clue what was going on

[Vale, Fort Amada]

"So right when I'm sighting in on him his buddy come up and gets in the way so I'm thinking hell yeah I got a two for one, I fire killing both of them but one of their gun discharges and kills another one!"

""You're so full of shit Auburn" Thomas informed Alpha-Five nicely.

"I'm not lying it happened, not my fault you aint got game anymore."

"The sweat on my ass cheeks has seen more action then you."

After saving the infamous Delta's team ass Alpha returned to base going back to stand-by, the rescue operation only serving to moisten the mouth of some of the more battle hungry members but leaving them with unbearable thirst to quench.

Alpha was sitting at their self-proclaimed table in the mess hall, the army and marines couldn't find the balls to oppose the headhunters on the matter. Currently all the members of Alpha were present, the two bickering were Alpha Two and Five, Alpha-One or Robert was at the end of the table praying to Agese for the meal, Alpha-Three the medic of the team was scanning through folders she had retrieved from the med-bay and Alpha-Five was poking his food with a fork making sure it was dead.

"How can you eat this…I'd call it food but that would be an insult to food everywhere." Four asked his commanding officer.

"Any meal given to us by Agese deserves proper admiration, I really wish you would accompany me to the bases next worshiping session Leon."

"No thank you" With all of his military responsibilities he barely had enough time for himself as is, but he respected Roberts's beliefs.

"Peach" Robert said gaining the medics attention "What are you doing?"

The medic quit chewing on her pen to answer him "See this?" She asked holding a folder filled with papers "These are your medical files, everything we know about your physical and physiological health is in here, including your past injuries and sicknesses."

"Oh never mind then, you just seemed a bit engrossed."

"I wasn't finished." She chastised her CO, who does that? "Now look at this folder" she brought up another folder that had not a single paper in it.

"Must be mine, I'm so badass I don't get shot." Auburn cockily said

"On the contrary you get lots of shots, says here that you personally discovered two unknown stds…..fascinating."

"Kids sticks his dick any willing hole he happens across." Thomas smacked the sniper on the shoulder.

"Because I got game old man!"

"Ahem" Both men were silenced by the medics glare "This folder is actually Bravo-One's"

"Ok so the guy has a strong immune system to bullets and viruses, big deal."

"That's not it at all stupid, he's a shadow peach what do expect? They aren't going to just hand you information about one of their operatives." Thomas being the only one who knew anything about the Shadows informed the medic.

"I was going to ask him personally but he disappeared with a group of doctors when we got back." She was a little pissed at the man blatantly disrespecting her role as a field medic. Bravo-One had ordered the driver of the vehicle he had boarded to drive when she tried to ascertain the damage he had received.

"He probably got bored and went to go find some children to murder." Auburn joked

"Auburn! At the moment he is a member of this team and you will respect him." It was bit surprising for Robert to get on to anybody.

"That's probably not far from the truth Rob, as a former member I can tell you that some of those guys aren't human or faunus, listen to me carefully when I tell you to forget about it Peach."

The table grew quiet.

"What can you tell us about them Thomas?" Leon asked

"Only what you already know, they usually work as lone wolves but occasionally shadow teams with the power to take command if they see fit."

"I don't care about any of that but…..it really REALLY annoys me to see one of my squad mates no matter how temporally get treated by another doctor, it's like getting married than cheating on your wife." The others scooted away as far as they could without falling off "This isn't over."

"I don't know who to feel sorry for, her or Bravo." Whispered Auburn

"Teams Alpha and Charlie please report to your sectors briefing room. Repeat, Teams Alpha and Charlie please report to your sectors briefing room." The loud speakers in the mess hall announced.

"Thank god, something to do." Auburn sighed

[Patch, Three]

"Please" I whined

"No."

"Please!"

"NO"

"PLEASE!"

"Three! I'm this close to shoving my hand up your ass and ripping out your prostate."

"…please?"

"Three we have a person in the back of this car we can't just stop at some fast-food joint!" Of course I didn't care though, I could only watch as we passed Happy Burgers. If there is a god he's a cruel son of a bitch, Lt could give him a run for his money any day.

Why they wouldn't have just had the guy in the interrogation room already was beyond me. As soon as the thought passed through my mind so passively I found myself a bit disgusted with myself. I would have no part in his interrogation…..'Leave that to the psychos' I mentally sneered looking at Biggs and Four who looked completely calm about the recent turn of events. Biggs even looked a little eager.

I'm a soldier I know what I signed up for but it wasn't this. Soldiers are supposed to be the embodiment of will to protect his or hers countries hopes, dreams and way of life. A little blood on my hands for what I believe in was to be expected but I didn't think I'd have enough to swim in.

In a few months my enlistment service would end and I would have the opportunity to reenlist into another branch. Despite my hate for them I was severely leaning going back to the marines if I could get my old rank reinstated.

Every tumble in the back managed to pull at my heart strings, enemy or not he was still a member of this country he was just forced into unfathomable circumstances by the actions taken by man. Instead of trying to reason or form common ground with them we kill them after they've surrendered and torture them when we've captured them.

"Fight fire with fire and they'll only burn each other out." I mumbled quietly enough to pass for just being mouthed.

"What" Four asked, apparently not quiet enough.

"Nothing, go back to fantasizing about the sick demented things you're going to do to that man back there.

"First of all he's a animal not a man second of all what's your problem?" Biggs defended the sniper

"Seriously? Just because his features are different from ours makes him a animal?"

"I call em like I see em, speaking of which your acting a bit treacherous don't you think?" he accused

"Both of you shut up, Fletcher some evils are necessary you know that." It surprised me hearing Lt say anything to me that wasn't berating.

'A world where any evil is necessary isn't the world I want to live in'

AN: More of a step chapter for the next one, don't worry though you won't have to wait long for the next one.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Change in management

[Vale, Fort Amada]

"Any ideas what they want?" Asked Auburn

"Probably want to talk about your little tryst in the girls locker room with two airwomen."

"Listen old man they started it, I'm irresistible."

The team moved through the halls drawling looks from the various branches, Usually fear from the army, hate from the marines and disgust by the air force. If seamen were present they would probably take the marines side because they work so close together.

Fort Amada the largest military base in Vale if not Remnant and that was just the top part. The part Alpha team was traversing was the elaborate hallways of the underground section of the base. Walls as tall as two buses stacked vertically on top of each other. The most eye catching part was 'Stair way to heaven'.

The weapon….no the god that all of the kingdoms feared, the Rammerlock gun. Constructed during the faunus/human war but not used until the battle at Ruben field, it was responsible for turning the beautiful landscape into the dry dead husk it is today. The barrel was wide enough to walk in and longer then hundred yards, it's placed on a large platform in the middle of the base. A monument to what comes from hate.

The two stationary guards by the door saluted Robert and input and opened the door to the headhunters. The room was dark and cold just like the old men occupying it, one army commander and a headhunter commander were present along with Cpt. Ramirez of Dagger company who could be see standing with his aide on the opposite side of the table in the middle.

"Good you're all here, let's begin." Commander Vespin of the Vale Army said while everyone was taking positions around the table. The table became alight as a large holographic map of a city north west of Vale "Commander Jacinto will take it from here."

"Thank you Vespin" the man in the dark black dress uniform said not addressing his peers rank "Ill keep this brief, this as you all know is Glenn, the abandoned city. What you don't know is in the last week Grimm have been amassing in this area." Those around were confused at why it would matter what happened at the ghost city "We believe a monarch is responsible."

"Sir, if you truly believe a monarch is involved shouldn't we have more support?" Ramirez voiced his 'Why are you sending my men on a suicide mission'

"We are sending you and your men for exactly that reason Captain, we can't launch a full scale operation on 'ifs'. You will merely act as recon."

"Sir my soldiers are trained to serve as the arrow head of an operation leading the attack, I believe your men would be more appropriated for this mission and relatively speaking a hundred marching boots aren't suited for being stealthy." He argued

"As true as that may be Captain my headhunters are spread too thin as is and relatively speaking your men are far more expendable." The Commander said just daring him to rebut. "I will be sending some of my finest with you however."

"Sir where do you believe this monarch is located." Asked one of the commanders 'finest' also known as Robert.

"Zoom in on grid three." He ordered the operator "This building use to mass produce cruise ships before the city's downfall. The building itself is massive, even supporting a test pool for completed ships. We have reason to believe that the monarch is here. Once you arrive Alpha team will recon the building, all your men have to do Captain is cover them."

"Do we have any support?"

"Only what Dagger company is equipped with already." After a long silence he added "Any more questions?"

Nothing

"Good, you leave this afternoon by air, good luck gentlemen."

The Captain was the first one out followed by his aide, he didn't look happy. Alpha team followed shortly after. When the last of Alpha team left and the door closed behind them Auburn smiled happily and boasted on how great it was that they were actually doing some real work.

"Retrieve your weapons and report to the shooting range for weapon drill" Robert ordered his squad

[Patch, Undisclosed Location]

The faunus squirmed under our gazes while we were deciding who would do the interrogating. For obvious reasons Two was the first to volunteer for the position of head torturer but denied the position by Lt.

"Then whose it gonna be then?" Biggs growled a little pissed at being denied the 'honorable' position. He hummed thinking about whose hands he should put the life of this man in front of us in. Three could see a light bulb go off in his head as centered his attention on him.

"Three will do it"

He felt like someone just punched him in the gut, His mouth refused to work so he could tell him to shove that order up his ass. The faunus watched him with yearning and fear. He couldn't hold his gaze for long before he found himself turning away.

"You sure about this Lt? Fletcher's a little bitch about these kinds of things, want me to stay back and hold his hand?" Three was going to kill Biggs when this was all over.

"Yes, Four stay behind and watch over the place. We will switch off in the morning."

Delroy opened the sliding door and peeked out making sure it was clear before him and the rest of his men filed out of the abandoned storage locker. The inside walls were twelve inch layers of concrete making them virtually sound proof and the best place to conduct this little information gathering session.

Four set on the rolley chair 'compliments of Kale and Shauno' to observer the three monitors set up on the table. The screens showed the world outside basked in green.

"I'm going to remove your mouth bind don't make a sound." Three instructed the faunus and received a nod in return.

He ripped it off all at once to reduce discomfort. This faunus must have contained a shred of intelligence unlike most because he instead of yelling his lungs off when the coving was removed stayed quiet as a mouse. Or a rat as his tail showed.

"W-hats your name?" he tried to sound indifferent but failed.

"Mickey….." he said before leaning closer to Three and whispering "You don't have to do this, just let me go and I can personally assure your safety. Erwin trusts me."

Four non-secretively placed her handgun on the table making it known why Delroy had left her to watch them. Fletcher tried to ignore both of them "Why does Erwin trust you?"

"He's Erwin's aide Three, ask him things we don't know."

"I know what I'm doing, do you have a family?"

"o-f cour-"

"Three don't ask things that will get you attached to the subject" Four interrupted the rat's answer.

"….Tell me where Erwin is."

"I can't tell you that….sorry"

"Please tell me"

"Three you don't beg for answers you demand them." Four interrupted again.

"Shut up! Tell me or I'm going to be forced to make you tell me."

Mickey said nothing but made Three look him in the eye. Three took a large breath intake before reeling his arm back to strike the rat. The hit didn't even carry a third of his power and didn't even mange to make the captive flinch in pain.

When he kept quiet he pulled back for another swing this one hitting with more force than the last one. Mickey still refused to give any answer so Three repeated his action again and again and again. After the eight hit the faunus was looking a little worse for wear but the same could be said about Three, his palms were bleeding from squeezing his hands into fist so hard, he was visible shaking and his face couldn't hide the inner turmoil in him.

As his fist was in mid swing a hand caught his inner elbow "I'm getting kind of bored, can you make a sweep outside while I work in here."

Three could only weakly nod his head at Four before he disappeared out the door the others had gone, not bothering to check first like Delroy had. Four watched him go before letting out a sigh.

"I can see you have strong bonds."

Four focused in on his face making Mikey uncomfortable. She tipped the chair over with her foot getting a shriek from the surprised rat. A gloved hand was shoved into his mouth making it impossible to bite down as Four pulled a multi-tool from her pocket.

Mikey could only attempt to scream and plead with the hand in his mouth as the woman flipped out the pliers and clutched one of his front teeth. She asked no question or even hinted she wanted an answer before she ripped out the tooth.

She removed her hand from his mouth letting him loose a blood curling scream and sobs. "You didn't even ask me a question!" he accused loudly

"Ah…do you floss?" She asked; examining the tooth and sitting his chair back up, scooting it against the back wall.

"What?" Mickey was having a hard time talking and spitting out blood.

The pliers coming down on his fingers joint effectively dislocated it. "Do you floss? Pretty simple."

The change in management was not a good one…

[Vale, Fort Amada]

"Peach I understand you are the medic of this team but you still need to be on par with the rest of us" Robert said as he and his men left the training facility.

The drills was more of a warm up then actual practice, Robert liked his men to be at their full potential before leaving to go on any mission. The lack of time to prepare was really weird though, usually they would have at least a day after the debriefing to prepare. They could act as a first response unit any day but the army on the other hand was a different story.

"Yes sir I'll remember that…oh I just remembered, don't you start your prostate exams soon." Don't fuck with Peachy.

Dagger Company was already in the hanger preparing, a team could be see attaching a cable from a bullhead to one of their Geckos. The heavy armor nowhere in sight. Unbeknownst to Alpha team, the young Captain of Dagger had ordered his men to take only fast moving vehicles so they could transverse the city and area surrounding with haste.

The soldiers of Dagger were very notorious for their speedy tactics and crack soldiers. They weren't the best in the army but they could hold their own, especially in less dense environments where the full effectiveness of their light vehicles could be used.

They were outfitted like any other army regiment, grey fatigues with chest armor similar of that what the soldiers of atlas used but painted green. The green helmet had a metal face mask attached to the top lip of the helmet complete with yellow visor that featured a fully integrated heads up display that could be pulled down. Some of these rag tag group of soldiers had left out their leg and arm metal plates for more maneuverability. The Captain of Dagger was very lenient with his men, most of them being fairly experienced he let them decide what they needed. That and Dagger Company was made up of the assholes that nobody else wanted.

"Look boys! Fucking baby killers" A soldier on top of one of the Bullheads yelled to his friends.

"Look guys! Virgins! I didn't think we still had those in the military." Auburn countered, No matter where you are cross branch fighting is bound to happen just like breathing is required to live. The groups threw comebacks back and forth until both had ran out laughing at each other.

"OI! You sons of bitches trying to slack off again?" Captain Ramirez yelled at his men "Get back to work!" The soldiers made off hand comments as they went back their duties, one even slapped Auburn on the back. Have your fun but never piss off someone who has a gun.

"Captain, it's a pleasure to work with you."

"I'd like to say the same Lieutenant but I think this whole mission is shit, de facto or not." He yelled over the Bullheads turning on.

"Shit or no shit we are going into it, I bet if the big wigs had to take part in the operations they thought up we would sit around base all day every day." Auburn said walking next to him

"I'd drink to that!"

"Not in our barracks you wouldn't, our glorious leader banned alcohol and porn!"

"Ditto!" yelled one of the passing soldiers.

"Not my fault you bastards can't handle your whiskey!" He turned back to Auburn "A little alcohol in their systems and they go around base looking for fights!"

"Sounds like my kind of group!"

"Novissimo autem die on top, mother fucker!" The persistent soldier had returned.

"Back to your post you little shit!"

Working with Dagger would prove to be quite an interesting experience….

AN: Last boring chapter guys next comes the awesome shit.

Monarch: A very old grimm codenamed monarch for its tendency to rule over the younger more weaker grimm.

Novissimo Autem Die On Top: Last day on top, the motto of the Vale Army meaning treat every day like it's your last because you could find yourself underneath or under the ground (Dead)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Into the city of the dead

AN: 30k+ words peeps! Just a little FYI guys the no review= castration policy is still in effect. Don't be afraid to ask me questions or criticize I like the attention XD Forgot to mention this in my last chapter, you know that awesome new story bio I have well that's all thanks to my buddy CC whose stories you should really go check out if you're interested in a military fic with badass characters (Like Kale and Shauno for instance).

[Traveling to Glenn, Ramirez]

I've always hated flying actually no it was more than that. I hated putting my life in the hands of others but at the same time I hated having the lives of others in my hands. You could call me a hypocrite I guess but the reality is I should have never been in the military. I had perfect grades, a rich family, and a grandfather who was and is a general in the marines. Most would say I hadn't earned my position fairly, most would say I was too young to lead a hundred men, most would say I didn't have much of back bone.

Most were right.

I'd like those people to see me now though, I've won battles I should have had no part in, my men would die for me and I for them. The most important change for me though was my change from skinny little nerd boy that got shoved in lockers to the man I was now. My own mother didn't recognize me after Ruben field; no she didn't want to recognize me.

I may not want to have the lives of these men in my hand but I wouldn't trust anybody else for the job. I could only feel pride every time I looked through my ranks, soldiers who listened to my every word and looked to me for advice. As heavy as the burden was this position had it merits.

"Want to join the mile high club Captain? "My aide wasn't one of them.

It was funny how fast I went through the ranks; no one could deny that there wasn't some kind of outside force. It was even funnier when a day after I had become Captain here comes Layla. Straight out of the marines before her enlistment ended and assigned as my personnel aid. It was bad enough that he was giving out handouts but he had to put her by my side to remind me why I was where I was. My aide my ass, no doubt every time I took a piss my grandfather knew about it.

"Caaaaappppttttaaain."

Don't think that I hate my grandfather; I loved him more than my own father. I use to sit on his lap and listen to his times in the military while my dad was busy running around with woman that weren't mom. I loved the rank; I even loved having not to work fifteen or so years to get it. I didn't love the fact that I hadn't earned it, no matter how many military accomplishments my Company racked up I would still just be that guy who accepted a handout.

Enough about personal shit though or I'm going to be the first twenty-six year old with wrinkles. This mission should take no longer then a few hours. The roads to the city and into the city were mostly intact so mobility wasn't going to be a problem making my life a lot easier. Any small fry grimm would be easy pickings as well and I wouldn't have to worry about the possible monarch that would be the headhunters problem.

"Are you ignoring me?!"

It was probably a good idea to leave all the heavy armor, having one of those skyscrapers fall down on us wouldn't be any fun. The building has a large open area surrounding it making it the perfect place to defend against grimm. After Saber-One-Alpha and his team finishes there little Boy Scout mission we will high tail it out of there. As long as we don't encounter a monarch personally there should be no causalities.

"Captain!"

Unloading and loading the Geckos would be the most dangerous part of this mission. It'll leave us open, especially if we are being chased by a horde. If it comes to that I'm ditching the vehicles and getting my men into the Bullheads, let the higher ups chew my ass out. My soldiers are worth more than a few hunks of metal.

"Sir, ETA five mikes." The pilot yelled from his position.

"Roger, you heard the man!" I spoke through the comms "Saddle up!"

"Cap-tain" Layla whined

"Sergeant Major, prep for landing."

"You're no fun."

I took a seat with my XM10 siting on its ass between my legs. The XM10 had seen a lot of action the last couple of years, after seeing the other countries modernize Vale didn't want to be left behind so than came the XM series. The weapon of the future designed by Atlas Arms it went through many prototypes before it was deemed worthy.

The gun had a rectangular look to it like most weapons made by Atlas Arms and was a solid black chrome color. It was almost too long and the backwards handle was a bit awkward at first but the link between the gun and our helmets HUD was anything but. It showed where the end of barrel was pointing and how much ammo was in the magazine which was in the back under the stock. The sight of which I had removed opting for iron sights was pretty unique as well. The weight was surprisingly lighter than you would expect given the size.

"Three Mikes!"

I did a once over on my gun for the twelfth time making. Than making sure all of my equipment was in place. A quick tug here and there to make sure all of it was tied down.

"Two Mikes!"

I pulled my bayonet from it sheath and attached it to my gun. You don't want a sharp pointy object out when you're going through turbulents.

"One Mike!"

I retch up and pulled down my faceplate, the boomerang shaped yellow visor blocking out bright lights and little blimps popping up on my soldiers displaying their service code and id, the bottom sporting a filtration unit.

"GO GO GO!"

The side doors opened and we attached the cables to ourselves and rappelled down.

[Outside of Glenn, Thomas (Alpha-Two)]

"GO GO GO!" Yelled one of the pilots through my radio, I pulled the slide back for my XM13 and jumped trusting my aura to protect me and protect me it did. I landed on my knees rolling into it, my joints groaning in protest.

"Show off!" Auburn bitched

This old man's still got game, the other soldiers were busy rappelling down when the first Beowulf clawed his way through the dense tree line surrounding the cracked road. A pack had probably sighted us during our decent.

He was little small by most Beowulf standards and lacking the white bone plating covered fur. He didn't let that hold him down, literally. He was approaching the rappelling soldiers at break neck speed that would put most cars to shame.

A short burst from my rifle sent him to his grave but he was not alone, a few more came from the same direction he had proving my hypothesis about the pack. Some of the soldiers were touching down now and aiding me in the turkey shoot.

Dagger Company lived up to its name as crack soldiers, most of their shots hitting the torso and up on the moving grimm. Still nowhere near as good as headhunters though. Auburn did a little flip at the end before landing next to me trying to outdo my previous performance.

"That was weak"

"Shut up asshole"

The Beowulf were starting to thin out from the collective fire from our guns. The last one was a bit stubborn as he pushed on even after sustaining multiple injuries only to be mowed down by one of the Gecko's HMG.

The troopers of Dagger finished unloading the remaining Geckos and signaled the Bullheads to take off. They secured a defensive area around their colleagues as they checked the Geckos to make sure everything was in working order.

We had landed a little ways out of the city on an abandoned road filled with overgrowth and cracks, the roads were quite large compared to those of Vale. The ocean could be seen a little ways to the left and a scattered forest on the right.

"We're good!" A Dagger specialist raised his voice so everyone could hear him, Communication devises were made for a reason.

"Mount up you ingrates!" The Captain ordered his 'ingrates' "Alpha team, take the middle Gecko. We can't have you getting a hang nail on the way there."

A leader with spunk, I can respect that. I made a scene holding the door open for Auburn to which he saluted me with his middle finger. The Driver was one of Daggers but Leo took the HMG and Robert set up front leaving the rest of us to squish ourselves into the back.

The head Gecko most likely harboring the Captain launched with a start speeding its way down the ruined road followed by those behind it. The gecko in front of us moved to join the convey with our driver right on its ass.

Our driver was a bit young compared to the rest of Dagger team that was comprised of seasoned vets. His faceplate was pulled up most likely from nervousness baring his face to the world. He had the beginnings of a five a clock shadow and the signs of someone seeing battle for the first time. Lucky for him, it's always easier to fight mindless beasts than it is the White Fang.

He was trying to act tough, whether it was because of the reputation of our sector or our female member was unknown. The latter proved correct as he tried to strike up a conversation with Peach. His endeavors were fruitless.

[Patch, Biggs (Delta-Two)]

Tomorrow I'm going to tear that faunus another shit hole. I'm still pissed that Lt didn't let me do it in the first place but I'll get my chance with the animal so I'm satisfied. Besides I've got lots of things to keep my mind off of it, things like a warm bed, warm food, and pretty school girls.

Then there's this asshole.

"What do you want asshole?" I said while walking up to the older man on the bench.

"Don't piss me off." He growled, Cold blue eyes met my own.

"What do you want?" I repeated

"Straight to the point, I like that."

"Think I give a fuck what you like? Even if I hate the fuanus your still a terrorist is my eyes."

"A terrorist that you are holding a conversation with instead of reporting."

I had nothing to say to that.

"We wouldn't be talking if I didn't think you had some kind of potential, my hunch paid off it seems."

"If you think I'm going to switch from badass government soldier to dirty terrorist you're out of your mind."

"You realize that we are one of the most well equipped organizations in Remnant? But you shouldn't go assuming id want your big mouth working for me in the first place."

"Quit playing games what do you want?!"

"The fuanus you captured, I want five fours with him."

"Now I know you're insane." I laughed "You think I would let a terrorist in on military business ?!"

He smiled

"What?"

The smile turned feral

"What?!"

"Have you asked your captive about 'Kraken'?" The terrorist was now the one laughing "Of course you haven't, you don't even know what it is! Erwin this Erwin that, That's all the military has been thinking about no better yet all he's wanted you to think about." He slapped his knee "You've got a fucking animal leading you around with a leash and collar!"

"What's the hell is 'Kraken'?" Fucking asshole is just trying to provoke me, I need to calm down. I was failing however because I didn't even realize he somehow knew about the captive.

"You tell me badass government soldier, you've been given a wonderful opportunity and you guys are just focused on finding the man who's most likely moved after learning his right hand man has went missing. So here's how this going to go, you're going to give me what I want and in return I'll tell you all kinds of wonderful things." He stood up and pushed past me "We are one of the same."

Fuck you

[Glenn outskirts, Dagger Company and Alpha team]

"Motherfuckers on the right!"

The convoy had almost made it to the desolate city, the crumbling skyscrapers becoming visible over the heavy forage. A large Beowulf pack had decided to give chase to the stronger and faster convoy. Poor bastards were getting mowed down.

Dagger Company was proceeding nicely to the objective only encountering the beowulfs and nothing else. The Gecko gunners had begun making bets on who could kill the most. Alpha-Four was leading by a good three kills to the second place contender.

A rather ballsy and pain resistant Beowulf broke through the barrage of bullets to slam into one of the Geckos sending it slightly off course but nothing the driver couldn't handle. The Gecko swerved for moment before returning to its original position.

Ramirez watched through the rearview mirror with bated breath. Everything was going swimmingly and he could only hope things stayed on that course. He had opened his door long ago and was taking shots at passing Grimm, the doors to a gecko opened upwards for this exact reason so they didn't catch any air.

An Ursa major roared its anger to the passing convoy and even attempted to follow them invoking a comedic reaction from the soldiers.

Ramirez went over the map downloaded onto his scroll once again to make sure se he could properly direct the driver without having to refer back to it. Thankfully they would be going through the more open parts of the city instead of the smaller in closed streets.

The Gecko hit a large pot hole causing him to cup check himself.

"Cap-tain need me to massage that for you." Layla inquired

"Don't you have a bet to lose?" He breathed out while cupping his scrotum

Interactions like these were common between the two. There was a pattern, Layla suggest something in the form of sexual harassment and the Captain would either ignore her completely or send her away to do something exhausting. Alas, she never quit though whether it be a suggesting comment or quick ass grab.

"He's only leading by two points-" The HMG came to life on some poor Beowulf "One point, so captain looks like ill have some pocket money after this little game. What's the going rate?"

"Sergeant Major if you're suggesting some form of prostitution I will personally have make sure you find yourself cleaning the men's bathroom when you get back." Damn Ramirez how many guys can say theve had a pretty woman offer to pay them for sex, loose the stick out of your ass.

"I would never imply something as demeaning as that to our wonderful and glorious Captain."

"Good."

"But if the offer happened to get thrown out there…."

Back at Alpha Teams Gecko the same scenario was playing but with different rules.

"So ugh do you have a boyfriend?" Realizing how bold it sounded he added "I mean what's your name?"

The male members of Alpha Team would have intervened had it been anyone but this guy but watching the guy squirm and Peach's growing aggravation was just too good to give up.

"None of your business."

"Which one?"

"Neither."

"Oh…." The embarrassment was eating him alive much to the enjoyment of Alpha team minus Peach who was just glad that he quit his pitiful attempts.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend and her names Peach." Informed Auburn trying to control his laughter as the soldier took the information as encouragement and again pursued the medic. Auburn's chest was beginning to hurt from attempting to contain himself from having a laughing fit. When he spared a glance at Peach though he was given a look he would never forget in his now possibly short life.

She dropped the look for a closed eye smile to the sniper. "Raincheck" His fate was sealed with one word.

"If you jump out right now at least you have a chance with the Beowulfs." Thomas deadpanned

Auburn was to grief stricken to rise to the comment with a comeback.

"May god help you….." Robert prayed for his teammate

Back in the front Ramirez could make out the closing entrance of the city, the real mission starts now. He slipped his scroll into his pocket and radioed the other Geckos through his helmets built in comms. When entering the city they would close the distance between their vehicles until they arrived to there destination to prevent someone from going off course.

He closed the side door due to the closed in spaces they were getting ready to go through so a ambushing Grimm couldn't snag him out and enjoy a full course 'Captain Ramirez special'.

The Gecko lurched through the beginning of the city before slowing down for the others. The gunners now a lot more alert without their speed and open terrain advantage. Anyone of the buildings could be harboring a man-eater.

The city invoked an eerie feeling to all those who entered. The quiet streets, the empty buildings, the state of disarray all a symbol of the Grimm's victory here. A picture of what Vale would like if ever overrun.

No living human had stepped foot here since its fall, the stone structures serving as large headstone to those who had died here…

Welcome to the city of the dead.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Everything wrong

[Glenn]

The city was everything you'd expect a dead city to be. The once bustling streets were home to nothing but shadows. The structures built by man long time past were on their last limb, some could be seen already starting to break apart in the distance.

A gecko gunned it across a small crevice in the pavement.

Glenn was once a city plentiful of people as it was plentiful of happiness. Citizens lived their lives day by day without any worries. Free to decide what they wanted to make of themselves. Free to live their lives as they seen fit. Free to bask in the glow up laughter and good merit…..then the Grimm came.

The rattle of a machine gun followed by a shriek.

The Grimm, creatures of pure evil bringing forth only destruction set their sights on the Glenn, their very opposite. The people of Glenn fought long and they fought hard making the Grimm work for every centimeter of ground they took. Children, mothers, elderly it didn't matter everyone played their part and took up arms against the force of evil.

The crevice began to fill with blood.

They were not successful in their endeavors. Every man woman and child fell to the sharp claws and fangs of Grimm. Their combined will to survive and protect would never falter, their resolve would never succumb to treacherous invaders but it wouldn't matter in the end. The people of Glenn would become nothing but a memory and even that would disappear in time.

Light reflected off the pool of amassed blood.

Their fighting spirit however would live on forever. Even when you push us down, kick dirt in our eyes we always get back up. Smash everything we have ever known to dust and we will survive, we will adapt. With the force that drives us we built new cities, became stronger.

The hand of a dead Grimm landed in the pool.

So next time when they come we will be ready.

[Glenn, Auburn]

Damn, they weren't kidding when they said this place was infested. Beowolf bodies were everywhere around us, on the road, hanging out of buildings. Not even a few blocks in to this place and we had already faced enough opposition to rival any number of Grimm I've ever seen.

All of these fuckers were focused on one thing too and that was the assholes who had entered their city. Would be pretty funny if I wasn't one of those assholes and if I wasn't about to go look for an even bigger fucker than the ones already trying to cut me into little bite sized pieces.

Our driver jerked to the other side of the road to avoid a rather large Grimm body that had found its way in the middle of the road. In doing so he lined us up with a pretty big fucking ramp made from debris.

"Hold on!" No shit genius!

I pulled Leon down from the hatch so he wouldn't shoot out the top like a rocket propelled man, His ass slammed down on the seat just as the front wheels went airborne. You know when they say everything slows down when your life flashes before your eyes?

That theory is complete bullshit.

Me and Leon clung to each other and screamed as everything raced past us in a blur. Then it was over, the few seconds of airtime we had were anything but fucking slow! My fellow screamer and I gave each other awkward looks before disengaging ourselves from one another and composing ourselves.

The only woman of our team had a giggle fit. That bitch "I heard you scream too!"

"Wasn't me!" she laughed while pointing up front.

The driver was gripping the handle with almost enough pressure to break it. His eyes were about the size of dinner plates and he was pale as a ghost. If he was the one who produced such a girly sound then I had nothing to worry about when it came to my scene.

"How much farther?" I asked the driver.

"No-t far now chi-ldren." It was hard to be funny when you were about to piss your pants.

Beowolves were running through the alleyways and across the roofs on all sides, better be really big open space around that building or we would be overwhelmed in no time. A thud hit the hood joined by a Beowulf sticking its head through the hatch.

"Dust! Kill it!" Again no shit genius!

My rifle was too long to pull it up and get a proper shot on it so I pulled out my handgun attempting to unload on the swiping Beowolf. The bullet proof glass on the front shattered as a second Beowolf brought its claws down on it.

The driver screamed while covering his eyes, the gecko swerved making the Beowolf on the front lose his grip and fall towards the bumper where he got a foothold. The first Beowolf tried to reach with his claws at the one who was causing him pain.

That's me for those who don't know.

The handgun clicked empty after blowing off a piece of the Grimm's mask. His claws grazed my face caused by the Gecko's rocking. The driver was still screaming in pain and was being assisted by Robert in controlling the vehicle. He was leaning over with one hand on the steering wheel while the other was trying to get a shot at the Beowolf on the front through the hole it had made.

The Beowolf in the hatch climbed halfway into the cramped Gecko preparing to disembowel at least one of us as Thomas gave up pulling his machete from behind him and grabbed mine, unsheathing it with a yank. Blood squirted on us like a sprinkler as the Beowolf's head detached from its body.

Wiping the blood from my face I pushed the Beowolf up and out of the Gecko. The Beowolf took notice to the absents of its plus one as the barrel of the HMG centered on him. The blue like streams of light tearing him apart piece by piece.

Now dead he rolled under the Gecko sending it slightly in the air. I felt Peach sliding past me underneath to get to the driver who I assumed had caught the fragments in his eyes and was now a liability.

"I need you to move your hands please." She coxed him; his hands left his face to grab whatever he could squeeze the life out of. Robert who was still steering with one hand was the only one other than our medic who could see his face and judging by his facial expressions it wasn't good.

The radio came to live with screaming voices. The Gecko souring through the air was probably our best bet on who was making them. The Gecko landed on the one in front of us caving the hood in slightly before rolling towards us. Robert swerved out of the way of both the rolling Gecko and the one swerving out of control in front of us.

Son of a bitch, looking back there was no hope for the occupants of both vehicles as they were smarmed by a sea of black. The Grimm responsible for dooming the soldiers now had his attention on us. He was an older Beowolf four times the size of an average one and the throwing of the Gecko said he must be four times as strong as well.

Fuck.

[Patch, Undisclosed location]

Violence.

Something that most do not wish for but is a daily part of our lives. One must ask themselves when did it start and why? Maybe it started as self-defense or jealousy. As said most don't wish for it, most loathe it.

Unfortunately for our captive friend Four was not a part of the 'most' category.

Every time the poor bastard tippy toed his way into the sweet painless abyss the sniper yanked him right back out. His thumb and ring finger were the only ones lucky enough to remain intact, his face looked like a large grape, his front teeth were missing and he once again lost control of his bladder. Four borrowed his jacket and placed it under his chair so it wouldn't make a mess.

Three had left the man to his fate almost five hours ago not having returned yet. That was probably for the best, the faunus was devoted she had to give him that but the night was still young. She owned him for another couple of hours.

The only information she had gotten thus far was no, he didn't floss. That was a bit of a mind blower, if we didn't have assholes like this guy in the world we wouldn't have to worry about all kinds of different gum diseases. To hell with being White Fang, poor hygiene is a crime itself.

Pain wasn't getting them anywhere; the guy had an iron will or something. She was a bit lost in mental torture, was she supposed to read him Atlas digest maybe? No that's just a bit to cruel…Something Three had asked ran through her head. She cringed a bit as she slipped her gloved hand into his back pocket. Mickey was only mildly ware of what was going on around him; his senses dulled the numbing pain.

His warden made a sound of awe bringing him to attention "You're not going to believe this but Gracie goes to the exact high school I went to, I recognize that ugly color scheme anywhere." She feigned mild interest "I always loved the uniforms though something about the professionalism always had me."

"You sick bitch!" He growled for once showing aggressiveness.

"I bet she's a real heart breaker, she looks a lot like her mother." She was now pacing, dropping the pictures as saw them.

"You're military! You can't just go and do things to innocents, they know nothing about what I do putting them out of your reach."

"The military isn't supposed to torture its prisoners either….and am I supposed to take your word that they haven't done anything? You don't have any reason to lie to me right?"

War is hell

"Our cause is more important to the individual." He sounded like he was quoting something he had heard.

"I believe the children you left back in that town would disagree."

"We did for a reason!"

"You don't sound so sure."

"I….."

"Had we not been there the army would have just imprisoned them but as you know headhunters don't keep prisoners…for very long anyway."

"You killed them not us…."

"You can tell yourself that, do tell me what you'd expect to happen when you throw small animals to the wolves? We were just doing what's in our nature but you…..you have a lot to explain to the families whose starry eyed children were taken from them to be used as pawns easily thrown away."

"It was Erwin's plan! I had no part in it!"

'Maybe I'm cut out for this mental torture after all." Four thought, thinking it was a bit exiting going through someone's head.

"You're defending him so what's the difference?"

"Erwin's doing the right thing…."

"Sending children to their deaths a very honorable man indeed."

"What would a fucking dog of the military know about honor?!"

"Bark bark ruff ruff."

"Say whatever you want." He said through clenched teeth "As a Faunus I know what awaits us if we don't endure! Do as you wish to me dog."

"I thought we were getting somewhere too…." The screaming that had ceased for so long returned in all its nerve wracking glory.

Very far away in a little townie pub sat Fletcher being the good soldier he was had left his comrade as well as the prisoner. Disobeying orders can mean death for a lot of headhunters but he couldn't find it in himself to give a fuck.

The bar wasn't overly crowded but wasn't the place you'd really go to have fun. Most of the patrons were from the outskirts of the city working in the Grimm infested forests. Like most outback places they didn't take to kindly to new comers or city folk but the stranger had carried himself in a way that said that he wasn't one roll over easy. To some who loved a good fight though this proved to be an incentive as an unconscious drunk laid in an awkward position behind him with a sizable lump on his head.

Three never fancied himself a depressed drinker, whenever any alcoholic beverage made its way to his mouth it always greeted with a smile. The saying goes' Drink when you're happy, but never when you're are miserable'. He wasn't cut out for this like the rest of them, why he even became a headhunter was beyond him. Delroy and Leo had been doing it so long they had become dull to it and Biggs had his racism driving him, than Four…dust the woman enjoyed it!

That girl back in Ruben field, he had almost forgotten about it. Four had murdered her even after she surrendered. There wasn't anyone else around she could have easily let her go but she opted to kill her instead, hunt her down even after she escaped.

"Buy a girl a drink?" She was cute and her intentions were pretty obvious. Any other day and he would of already had her screaming his name in throes of drunken passion but today he wasn't really in the mood mindless humping.

"I don't have any money." Was his lame excuse

"Ahh come on stranger help a girl with an itch" She sashayed up to him rubbing her body on him and showing off her goods.

He may have not been in the mood for mindless humping but his partner was making its protest known, It was really aggravating sometimes. He was saying 'no' and his dick was saying 'fuck her!'. The worst part was that his dick always won these little games of will power. Four would be alright without him for a while, maybe a bit pissed when he reappeared but fuck it.

Without anyone as lookout the shady figures surrounding the abandoned storage closed in on the unaware Headhunter and captive.

[Glenn, Dagger]

"We don't have time to use wire cutters! Go right through it!" The outer complex would be gated of course considering our luck in this city already but Ramirez would like to see hundreds of years old chain hold up against a piece of steel ramming into at sixty five mph.

The chain gave way and shattered like it was made from no more than clay. Their Gecko sped through the large gap followed closely by the rest of Dagger minus one squad. Nothing they can do for them now, they answered the call of duty and paid with their lives, a soldier's death.

A straight stretch of road with clearings on both sides led to the abandoned yacht factory, He could feel a sigh of relief make its way past his lips. At least one thing would be easy and even if things got bad there's enough room for bullheads to land.

"Pull in as far as you can to make room for the others." He ordered the driver.

"Damn… it's pretty big Cap." Layla whistled from her position on the HMG.

"Captain." He corrected her before continuing to eye the structure "And yes its lot larger than I expected."

"Is it because of me?"

"I really hate you."

Alpha team's Gecko was still being drove by Robert while the young soldier from Dagger was being treated by Peach in a speeding vehicle on bumpy roads, she wasn't happy. His right eye was fine only getting blood in it from a wound on his forehead but his left eye was a whole other story. Bits and shards of the shattered front window had imbedded itself in the left side of the young man's face. Most prominent in and around his eye. In his defense he was taking it quite well only screaming once or twice. There wasn't much more she could do for him in the present situation other then tell his CO to keep him out of the fighting so to not aggravate the wound and keep his condition from worsening.

The soldiers ahead of them had already left their Geckos and were taking defensive positions around the massive compound putting down suppressive fire on the hoard of beowolves harassing us. There was so many that you didn't have to even aim to hit something.

The driver who could now see with one eye slowly put his foot on the break creeping the Gecko into a full stop. The team disembarked without Peach who was finishing what she could do for the unnamed soldier before joining her team.

"So we are going into that?" asked Leon "New plan anyone?"

"You got me Leon so we will be fine." Came the self-assured remark from Auburn.

"Yeah now if we run out of ammo we got something to throw at them." Thomas deadpanned walking past the younger soldiers.

"Fuck you old man!"

"I don't swing that way."

"Son of a bitch!"

"Get focused, we don't know what we are going to be dealing with in there." Robert ordered his men. He said a small prayer while walking asking for the safety of his squad.

"Alpha" Ramirez acknowledged the Headhunters "Fifteen minutes than I want your asses back out here, I'm not comfortable in having an extended battle with the Grimm here with our amount of ammo. Fifteen minutes than we leave with or without you, understood?"

"Sir" chorused Alpha

"Good, we'll make sure you don't get any uninvited visitors." He turned away from them and to his men giving out orders.

"I'd rather not be left at a dinner party with Grimm so can we get this show on the road?" Auburn leaves no smartass comment unsaid.

"Alpha on me." Robert through his shoulder into the door knocking it off its frame, leading his men through the valley of death once again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Everything wrong, part 2

[Undisclosed location]

"In position" called in the final insurgent stacking up against the wall being over looked by his squad mates. The black clad soldiers got into their places in a way that said this was far from their first rodeo moving with confidence, order and experience.

"Copy, you know the drill people. Remember not to shoot the Headhunter you twitchy trigger finger fucks." The one who spoke with a voice laced with authority.

"No promises" snickered one of the men.

"Then you can personally inform Lachlan that you undermined his whole plan." When no one said anything he continued "On my mark."

A snatch and run, with a twelve on one surprise attack, The Headhunter's allies being closely monitored and nowhere to run made this mission a welcome relief compared to their other recent activities. Even knowing the trooper inside was one of Vale's finest, she was still only human. The two men on the opposite sides of the storage container nodded to each other before pulling the sliding door up as fast as possible trusting their comrades to be ready.

A wolf with its back against the wall is not to be trifled with.

Before they could raise the sliding door past their hips a bullet ripped through the man on the right's knee causing him to drop the door all at once. That was only the first of many, the shooter peppered the wall where she predicted the others to be wounding another but not landing any fatal hits.

Four could only guess where the gunmen were as she loaded a fresh mag into her sidearm and peppered the walls. She didn't know where they were or how many there were both of which they knew about her and she only had her personal sidearm. Their objective was Mickey and they wanted him alive if the lack of returned gunfire said anything.

Fucked didn't even come close to describing this situation.

She stopped firing after finishing the mag leaving her with two remaining. She strained her ears to hear anything outside but could only hear the shallow breath intakes of her captive. Looking over to the monitor was even more disheartening. The cameras had all been destroyed or disabled.

The sniper turned of all the lights so she could peek out one of the many bullet holes, now was one of those times having faunus night vision would really come in handy. The shapes of trees and other foliage was all she could make out in the dark.

Mickey let out long groan signaling his arrival back into the real world and out of the sweet embrace of the dark peaceful nothingness. 'Your friends have come to get you, you lucky prick. That leaves to question how the Fang found this place.' She thought while picturing a certain very smug looking bartender.

Two large bright lights being turned on briefly blinded her and she found herself stumbling back as the engine of a vehicle came to life. 'Thanks for lighting up the place for me' The shadows racing past the bullet holes in the door and walls giving the locations of some poor bastards unfortunate to have such a stupid CO.

The Vehicle suddenly jumped forward and sped straight at the storage door where the Headhunter who had not given the enemy CO enough credit was sadly located. Who's the stupid CO now? The metal door caving upwards was to be expected as the large van crashed through the front.

Four was lying on her back after jumping out of the way lifted her gun to shoot the first person coming through the now agape opening with some sort of baton. The passenger door slammed open knocking the gun from her hand and sparing the almost dead man.

The passenger's weight dropping on her was enough to wind her but the man's heavy fist was defiantly going to leave a mark. The first blow was rivaled only by the second, thinking she was dazed enough to pin he attempted to roll her over. Hands grabbed his collar bringing him into a brutal head-butt only making her head pound even more and piss him off.

She used the momentum of his punch roll him to the side a bit but it was a useless play as different sets of boots filled her vision and hands worked in unison to roll her over and restrain her which with her size wasn't that hard. The electric that coursed through her veins helped a bit also, at least now she knew why the baton looked weird.

After having her nerves fried she could only numbly feel the men putting her hands into restraints before everything went dark. The darkness wasn't however the same that our friend Mickey was nicely provided, No this darkness was the effect of having nice stuffy bag shoved over your head.

The kick to her stomach was a very unpleasant experience to say the least "Sorry Sir, the bitch shot me in the shoulder."

"She's breathing; no one said we couldn't rough her up a bit." He was wearing a dark civilian hoodie with webbing that could be easily taken off at a moment's notice. Along with his comrades he was only equipped with small arms weapons, His face was covered by a black half mask. "What's the condition of the animal?"

"Conscious and doesn't look at all happy to see us."

"That's poor manners, he's our guest of honor he could at least smile" All of the Black Fist soldiers present laughed "Pack him in the van and muzzle his ass."

"Sir, team two reported watching the blonde haired Headhunter leaving the bar with a woman."

"No shit? Damn, Vale's finest really is all talk." He laughed standing over the sniper "Hear that sweet cheeks? Your partner is a bit busy but you didn't hear that from me."

"Sir we need to get moving."

"Alright funs over, we will let ourselves out. Hold down the fort while we are gone."

[Glenn, Robert A-1]

"Spooky" Auburn commented.

It was indeed spooky, these hallways made you expect something bad was about to happen. The walls were cracked and in some places were even falling apart, Collections of dirt and dust everywhere after years of disuse.

"On your toes, we don't know what happens to call this place home." I warned my men, I didn't like this place.

With my XM-13 I took point with Thomas behind me with his heavy machinegun. A few offices and bathrooms were scattered around but completely empty of any traces of life. The rooms were plain and lacked any decorations; the people who worked here at one time probably hated their jobs.

A sign read 'High seas, giving the best experience possible' with a few of the letter missing but still literate. This company wasn't made in a day, no this company was started by many sleepless nights and trial and errors, all that effort and now look at it.

We entered what probably use to be a reception area judging by all the chairs, people at one time had come here to complain about their merchandise or ask questions to decide if they wanted to purchase something. Bringing their kids who sulked the whole way here because they wanted to stay home and play not do stupid boring grown up stuff.

"Robert" Thomas's hand jolted me from my unpleasant thoughts. He only gave me nod of understanding; we've both been playing this game for far too long.

"So Peachy bet you feel like a real bitch" Oh my god please don't let her kill Auburn.

"Wasn't aware there was a fake bitch, please clarify."

"That young soldier back there, his intentions were as pure as the water we drink and you couldn't even indulge the poor boy with something as insignificant as your first name. Now look at him all fucked up and probably emotionally scarred."

"Prostate check"

"What?"

"Kinda like rain check but its prostate check, it really is way too early for you but if I put the word in I'm sure we could make it happen. Are we done or do I need to remind you that your ass is mine?" Thomas and Leon didn't even attempt to hide their laughter but still shared a cringe with the rest of the team. Leon even offered the sniper a cup of water for his burned ass saying the smoke was going to alert any nearby Grimm.

"Fuck you guys….."

Auburn had violated an unspoken rule on our team the 'Don't fuck with peach' rule. Breaking this was the worst of all taboos. With our teams usual cheer back the mission became a little more bearable, I am lucky to have these guys.

"Sir, I think you're going to wanna take a look at this." Came Leon's voice from the hallway leading deeper into the building.

"What is it? Grimm?" I called walking towards him.

"Not anymore…"

A slowly decaying body of a Grimm lay in the middle of the floor with its head detached from its host. No bullet markings or signs of a fight.

"Hunter's maybe?" asked Leon.

"Are we ever that lucky?" Deadpanned Auburn.

Can't we catch a break already? Farther into the hallway I could make out the body of another Grimm except this one was missing its forearm, the bodies decaying to fast to make a good theory other than they were done in by a bladed weapon most likely.

The White Fang were notorious for using long swords in CQB and if they were involved then things are about get very loud. "Get off your toes and get ready to engage."

"Were you trying to sound cool just now?" Auburn I love you I really do but sometimes…..leave that imagination.

I pulled up my arm to check my wrist mounted scroll to view my map of the building "Our objective is straight down this hall and to the left, we've got eight minutes until the army captain leaves us to the wolves no pun intended. Let's sprint it, Thomas lead the way you're the only one of us who has aura."

"Wouldn't want Auburn to hurt his wittle ass more than it's already getting."

"You're just pissed because you can't keep it up anymore old man."

"Alpha let's get a move on." I reminded them.

Thomas set a slow jog getting a lead on the rest of us before we followed behind him. Wasn't the smartest idea with possible enemies nearby but his aura will protect him and I'm not ready to be ravished by hundreds of beowolves. Correction I don't want to be ravished by anything.

My feat felt heavy running down the hallway but my equipment was light as with myself. The weight came from the possibility of leading my men to their deaths. We stopped at the large double doors leading into the ship bay and testing pool.

"Remember we aren't here to kill anything, just get in and get out. I don't want any heroes in here understand?" I put my hand on the door and gave them a serious face.

"Sir" Everyone but Auburn answered.

"I don't need to be a hero, I'm already a part of girls fantasy." Smarted the overconfident sniper.

Taking that as my answer I threw open the door with my good hand. The room couldn't be called a room, if it were me I would have named it a city. We came out on walkway of sorts looking down on the facility, on the right was the bay connected to the sea that emptied out on the left side to form the test pool. Pool was also a very big understament because I wouldn't be surprised if we couldn't get an Atlasesian J-S battleship in here.

"Contact."

Thomas managed to make me jump with his harsh whisper. I directed my attention to where he was pointing to see a lone figure by the test pool crouched down by a computer of sorts. But there was something even more strange then the obvious lunatic in a Grimm infested sector, the lunatic was wearing our uniform.

I signaled my men to approach with caution but still very aware of our seven minutes remaining did it in a speedy manor. If he tried anything he'd be dead before he could say 'ow'.

The closer we got the easier to tell that it was defiantly our uniform and equipment. The tan hooded fatigues, the black chest piece and helmet along with the signature machete strapped to his black. There appeared to be another sheath but the blade was missing.

"Alpha."

Bravo-One or as we were informed the now Alpha-Six, we didn't accept him so off the books we still call him Bravo. Two missions with him and he had already become hated by most of the team, most notably Peach and Leon.

"Bravo, what the hell are you doing here." Leon growled at his superior.

"Alpha." He repeated completely ignoring Leon "Radio Dagger and tell them to call in the bullheads to touch down in the parking lot."

"Under whose authority?" I questioned.

"Commander Vespin."

"Why didn't he order it himself?" I pressed

"I gave you an order" he said finally turning around to expose that damn creepy metal gas mask he wore, it gave him an inhuman like quality which in his case was horrible because he already acted like a machine. "Alpha-Four, take these explosives and place them in the areas located on this map." He pointed to the computer screen that was running a simulation of sorts "We're gonna cave this room in on its self."

"May we ask why?" Auburn sneered.

Bravo simply turned away and jogged towards a room I assumed controlled the gates and pumps to divert the water where they wanted it.

"Fucking asshole" Breathed Leon, grabbing the bag of explosives and getting to work.

I checked my wrist to see that we only had five minutes remaining until the Captain threw us to the hounds….literally. "Thomas get on the horn and radio in what our Bravo said to the Captain."

"Without personally getting the order from Vespin the Bullheads aren't going to land."

"We just have to have faith that our friend is correct."

A loud whirring noise rang off the concrete walls as the ancient minor gates came to life after years of being unmaintained. The pumps started flushing water from the test pool at a steady rate most likely because only a few were still functional. This place must run on some sort of hydro power.

The minor gates screeched as the met for the first time in centuries, the sound gyrating in my ear making me cringe. Bravo ran down the stairs of the control center and towards us just as I could see Leon planting the last explosive.

Leon was making his way back across the walkway when and ear piercing high pitched screech caused all of us to grab our ears to try and defend ourselves from the attack to our senses. Leon at the corner of my eye lost his balance momentarily and fell over the side of walkway.

"LEON!" I tried to straighten myself but found my legs were to shaky to properly walk.

The only thing he could do was hold on to the rusted metal bars while his instincts told him to cover his ears. I panicked looking at his pained expression and fell to the ground trying to run.

"LEON!" I attempted to crawl as blood dripped from my ear to the floor.

One of his hands slipped leaving him dangling on the one. Our equipment that was meant to save us would sink him like a rock and kill him. I pulled myself closer using a large chuck missing out of the floor as a foothold.

Leon was going to die here like so many others had before him. He would join the restless souls that called this place home and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Over the pain I felt my blood run into a trail of my own tears mixing together.

His hand slipped "LEON!" Leon sank into the dark water feet first never to be seen again.

Or he would of if a hand didn't grab the back of his chest armor. The arm belonging to none other than our esteemed Bravo. He hefted the large soldier up before with a swinging motion threw him to our side. Even Bravo couldn't shoulder through the screech as he grabbed the railing for support.

That's when I saw it.

A tentacle the size of three busses slammed into the railing behind Bravo making the whole thing bend down towards the water. He like me attempted to run but the disorientating noise and the gravity change was too much for anyone.

Like a light in the darkness the screech finally stopped its overload on our heads and settled to a low whine. My ears were still ringing from it but I could actually move now. Bravo shook his head before sprinting the small gap between us and….running right past us.

"Did he just leave us?" deadpanned Auburn who was hitting the side of his head.

I watched as more tentacles broke through the water feeling around for a purchase "Alpha! Time to move!"

No one asked anymore questions.

[Vale, Commander Vespin]

I looked out the window reciting my speech over and over in my head that I would use to rile the people. I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips as I thought of my old enemy Erwin. Erwin always did have this misguided notion that he was the only one good at playing games, that he was making the moves for his enemy.

"You aren't the only one willing to make sacrifices my old friend."


End file.
